The Gladiator god
by Shoople
Summary: Oberon never asked to be the god that everyone needed. Being born with celestial blood in his veins he took on the title of the "Gladiator God" the only being on Runeterra that could defeat the void.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **So I am redoing my old story "Legend Of A God" and switching some things up big time. First of all, I am changing up my OC a bit, I decided to change his name from Galven to, well you will see when you read. Also, I am conflicted right now because I want him to have a relationship with another champion but I don't know who so please leave your thoughts in the reviews or you know just PM me. I want to also focus on making my chapters longer because before they were 1,000 too 3000 words at most. This chapter is going to be short like those so I can introduce the story. This time I want the story to move slower and explain things better to you guys. I think my big mistake last time was every time I wanted to add something interesting about the main character I always didn't care and put it into making huge plot holes. Another thing before I go is that this story is going to be a lot more bloody, and more gruesome. Enjoy my first chapter of my new story and leave your feedback.**

Thousands of years ago the Pantheon of Runeterra Dresda, took control of the star forger Aurelion Sol, who for many years watched the people of Mount Targon grow and prosper while always worshiping the stars. Many wonder why the people of Targon wanted the power of the star forger, whether it was for power for the Targonians or to protect them from the void. Dresda had a golden crown forged for Aurelion, it was forged with the finest gold and gemmed with sparkling crystals that the star forger had no idea what they were but had no concern. Once the crown was made, Dresda had a huge feast to celebrate the arrival of the space dragon, they gave Aurelion the crown who was delighted in the craftsmanship and the thought that the people he created viewed him as a god. He had no idea Dresda made the crown so they could control him. Not even hours after he put the crown on, the Pantheon told Aurelion what mistake he made.

Enraged the star forger fought the Targonians, killing thousands in the process but he grew weaker. Demanding why he felt this way he asked the Pantheon why and she told him every time he disobeyed an order from her, one of his stars would die which would ultimately lead to his death. The Targonains told him their cause was to use his power to help save their planet from the growing void. He didn't buy their claims and hate for the Targonians grew over time. Whether that was the full intentions of the Targonians or if there was more is unknown. Through many years different void rifts opened spewing out different creatures of the void, being commanded by the Targonians Aurelion Sol went and fought the rifts and sealed them up, the problem was every time he would fight one the next one would be harder. The void creatures would adapt, and become stronger than before and Aurelion knew he wasn't powerful enough to permanently seal the void and kill everything inside.

He explained that to the Targonians who didn't believe him and kept sending him to these rifts to fight. The star forger went to the void rift to seal it up but was met with strong resistance that he could hardly handle, right as the Forger was about to seal the rift he felt something pulling him in. He resisted the force and screamed in pain while he was being ripped apart from his stars.

Within his last moments, he split a fragment of himself and left it on Runeterra. The Targonian troops who watched it happen sat there in awe as they saw their only chance to survive the power of the void was pulled apart because of it. Nasus, the curator of the sands who watched the scene unfold walked to spot where he saw the last fragment of the star forger drop into the sand. He grabbed the little course fragment that had the letter "S" and read the scripture that was printed in a code only Gods and Demigods could read. It simply stated "Break this fragment and wait, your god will come. He is the only one who can kill the Void." Nasus obeyed the scripture and crumpled the fragment in his hand releasing all of the fine particles into the air as they spread through Runeterra. Now we wait in hope for this god to arrive someday before another void rift opens.

"That's just a story though, right Grandpa?" Asked a little child. The little one was laying in his bed while his fingers together twitching them around with his other hand. The little boy had scruffy dark brown hair that was close to the side of black, he had curious but tired orange eyes that danced around the room. It was obvious the boy was scared and the grandpa was what to say because he didn't want to scare the boy.

"Depends on what you think, Does it sound true to you?" Asked the grandpa. He leaned back and scruffed his beard a little bit while waiting for his grandson to reply. The little boy looked up into his grandpa's crimson eyes.

"I don't think it's true grandpa." He said. The outline of a smile grew on the old man's face.

"Why is that?" The grandpa said as he sat up from sitting on the bed. It was well past the boy's bedtime and he knew he his mother would not be happy if he kept him up later than it already was. Looking to end the conversation after the boy explained why the grandpa went around the room blowing out all of the candles. The wooden floorboards creaked as he walked around the room.

"If he wanted to save the world so badly why would the star forger only leave one man to defend us? Also what's so special about him?" The boy sat up in his bed with a questioning frown on his face.

"That's a smart thought, Oberon, many questions why he left it up to one being but Nasus thinks Aurelion put it into one being so all of his power wasn't spread out. The thing that is special about this god is that he has a trait of a void creature. He adapts to the fight genetically, Nasus sensed it when he crushed the fragment." The grandpa said with a surprising face that Oberon thought of that.

"Where is this fighter grandpa? Why has not come to save us?" The boy's curious eyes were wide while talking.

"We don't know Oberon, but we know someday he will come."

 **Remember to leave a review, it really makes me happy. Check out my twitter for updates. A link in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oberon get the hell back up! Next time you fall again I'll snap your fucking neck." Master Tebol said as he kicked Oberon in the liver while he was on the ground. Oberon's mouth opened as if In a cry of pain but nothing came out. "Don't expect your enemy to play fair Oberon, if you let the slightest amount of guard down they will bend you over and fuck you!" Master Tebol shouted at his pupils face while he was crawled out on the ground in pain. The Master lifted his foot up just about to stomp on Oberon but with a quick role to the side he dodged the attack and got up with all of his efforts. Slowly trying to shrug off the pain in his abdomen he wiped a tear of pain off of his topaz eye. With a shock of horror he looked at the temple floor where he was laying seconds ago, the marble was smashed so hard it pushed up the area around it leaving dust and marble shards everywhere. The second he looked at the ground he knew he made a mistake. In an instant Master, Tebol ran full sprint into Oberon's torso jabbing his elbow into the boys gut.

The boy fell on the ground hurling out his lunch into the temple floor, discussed the Master turned away from his pupil. "Never look away from the fight." He states while brushing some dust off of his shirt. Oberon saw his opportunity and swiftly launched from the ground next to Tebol. Curling his fist back he sent it forward, right as it was about to strike the face of Tebol the Master swiftly grabbed with one of his hands. Oberon's eyes widened in surprise as the Master pushed against his fist with ease while the boy had all of his weight into the punch. "You're weak! Know your enemy's strength and know your own." The Master began to crush Oberon's hand while it was clasped inside his.

"Master s-stop!" Oberon cried in pain as he felt his fist getting crushed. Tebol let go but kicked him right after.

"Never expect mercy! Know that if you fall, if you give up it's all over. I can promise you, Oberon, you will not survive." The old Master said as he crouched down next to his pupil who was once again, on the ground. Tebol waited for Oberon to look back up so he could see the disappointment look on his master's face, once he knew he saw it he stood back up. "Reya get some servants to clean up the mess he made on the temple, also get a healer for the boy." Oberon sat there on the ground mad at himself while he watched his Master walk away into the temple with a frustrated look on his face.

Oberon closed his eyes and pushed down on the ground trying to fumble his body back together just to stand, hardly and wobbly he stood up holding his stomach he was breathing heavy as of a horse knocked him over. I think a horse did knock me over the thought. The boy was around 16 years of age and was about as tall as 6,1. He had a skinny body and medium-sized arms that looked like they never even seen a weight room. The only toned part about him was his legs. He had run at least 20 laps around the track that the master had 4 times a day, every time after a meal he would go out and run like hell. He had short brown hair that was close to the color of black, it reached down to about eyes browses.

He knew his body pretty well, he knew the limits it could take and what he could and couldn't do, but there was always that one tattoo that was underneath his wrist he still to this day didn't know what it was. It represented the letter "S" with a little bit of spunk to it, it had strange symbols around the S curls. Every time I asked anyone about it they always ignore the question he thought to himself as he traced the rough edges of it with his pointer finger.

"Oberon, how are you feeling?" A familiar voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. The town healer, Nebula walked up to him and locked up and down his body. Within an instant, she knew what needed to be healed. "You have some broken ribs and a fractured finger." She was one of the few gifted healers in Ionia that could sense what needed fixing. She moved her hands around in the air and within seconds of a certain pattern her healing spell ignited all around her hands. Slowly she hovered her hands above the places that were injured. "You seemed troubled Oberon."

"I feel like I'm not living up to master Tebol's expectations. He seemed disappointed in me throughout the whole fight." Oberon said in pain as he felt his bones drifting back together inside his body. "I don't think I am as strong as he wants me to be, I have the quickness and agility but when I land hits it has no effect." He brushed a hand through his musty hair while sighing loudly. Oberon never wanted to learn to fight in the first place, he saw no point in his training to be an elite warrior in battle. To him it was strange why they wanted him to because Ionia was not at war, there was also no wars in the world at all, currently, it was a time of peace but his dad always said to be prepared for it.

"Master Tebol takes a students problems and crushes them with an Iron fist. He seeks out your problems and fixes them because he knows you have potential Oberon you just don't know it yet." Nebula said as she finished healing. "You are all set to go home, remember 5 am sharp is the time you need to be here tomorrow." He nodded and didn't say another word as soon as he could he began sprinting back home, it was around a 5 mile run from his house to the temple and with night coming he knew he had to hurry or his parents would question where he was. Running as fast as he could in his physical condition he got to his house in around 40 minutes. Oberon opened the door to his house with care, their door was on verge of breaking and his family lacked the gold to pay for the repair. All money they had was saved up to pay for Oberon's teachings at Master Tebols temple. The second he closes the door behind him he looked around the dining room to see his family watching him.

"You are home later than normal Oberon." His mother said with a smile but he could see the concern on his face. His mother, father, and sister were all sitting down at the table enjoying their meal. His father was sitting at the head of the table with his mother on the other side, his sister was sitting quietly with a smirk on her face enjoying the fact that her brother was in trouble. His father was a tall man, around 6,4 he had a rough look with a short beard starting to poke out, it showed he hadn't shaved in days. His mother was on the short side with long strands of black hair going on down her neck, the mixture of his mothers pitch black hair and his fathers light brown hair made the combination that him and his sister shared. His sister was one of the shortest of the family, Oberon wasn't sure if it was because she was 14 and hadn't reached a growth spurt or if she was just naturally short.

"Sorry mother, I…" he stopped mid-sentence wondering what today. He didn't want his parents to know how brutal the training was, after all, they spent every penny on his training and if they knew about it they would pull him out faster than he could ask them not to. "Training ran longer than normal because we had a hand on hand combat session today." Oberon slowly walked over to the table and sat down while suppressing a grunt from pain.

"You look in pain son." his father said while looking at his wife. The same idea was going through their minds.

"No, I assure you I am fine. Just sore that's all." he gave his family a reassuring smile. His mother didn't buy it for a moment but paid little to attention to it, instead, she dipped the ladle into the stew she made and poured it into her son's bowl. He plunged his spoon into the stew and took a big swallow. The soothing warmth and flavor relaxed him. "Mother this stew is to die for," he exclaimed while shoving his mouth full.

"Thank you, Oberon. Its a recipe your grandma had." his mother said with a smile. After a few bowls of stew, Oberon sat his bowl on the table and looked at his parents with a stern look. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you guys again, last time you guys didn't tell me but I need to know." Sitting up Oberon pulled down his sleeve releasing his course tattoo. "What is this and why do I have this symbol on my wrist? Every person I have met doesn't have a symbol like this. It's like a tattoo but I was born with this." He exclaimed while darting his eyes from his mom to his dad. His dad looked troubled like he would have done anything to avoid the question.

"Son like I said before I cannot tell you why you have that symbol it w-"

"Why?" Oberon said with a little bit of anger in his tone. His father's brown eyes looked down into the wood of the table trying to find something to distract him from his son's question.

"Oberon I can't! You need to be an adult to fully comprehend what you are. I can tell you this though. That symbol on your arm means you are a great warrior and you can adapt unlike any other fighter on this planet." His father said while looking at his son in the eyes. Oberon looked at his father and knew that was all he would tell him. He switched his gaze to his mother but saw no response from her either.

"Dad when you wake up to go work tomorrow would you please wake me up? I need to be to the temple at 5 am." His dad nodded in surprise that his son blew off their last conversation so fast. "Goodnight" was all his parents heard before their son ran up the stairs. Once his parents heard the click of his door close they looked back at each other. They both knew once they broke the news to there son that he was the Gladiator God the weight of the title would put to much pressure on the 16-year-old.

5 am was an early time and Oberon didn't understand why Master Tebol wanted him that early. Early that morning while he was getting ready to go on the hike he ate some of the leftovers from last night's dinner then began his 5-mile hike. Once he arrived to the Temple he sat on top of the marble flooring admiring the scenery around it. It was a calming area when his master wasn't pounding the shit out of him. Birds and squirrels danced around in the trees looking for food and mates. He spent around half an hour watching the wildlife until he felt a light tap of a boot touch his back. He stood up quickly and looked back, inched from him Master Tebol was standing there with an unreadable look on his face.

"Master," Oberon stated as he bowed to Tebol. "What are we doing today?"

Master Tebol stuck a hand inside his robe and pulled out a dagger, he threw it up into the air and caught it by the blade. He held it out in front of him. Slowly Oberon lifted his hands up and took the blade from his teacher. It was a finely crafted dagger with a steel blade that had the words "No Guts, No Honor."

"Where did you get this?" Oberon asked in wonder as he traced his finger around the curved blade.

"I forged it and assembled it myself. Just as you are going to." Tebol stuck out his hand again expecting the dagger back. His pupil nodded then handed his Master his dagger back. "Follow me, Oberon." The student obeyed and walked down the temple hall with his Master. Opening a large door Tebol and Oberon walked through it and immediately felt a wave of heat hit their faces. Looking around the room Oberon saw big brick and mortar forge that was bellowing with heat, coal sparks where shooting out the front of it because it had just been fired up "Before you craft your weapon you need to learn how to make it effective. From now on every other day of training is going to be spent here. You are going to craft hundreds of different weapons and I am going to teach you how to master them all, a fighter can't just depend on himself he has to know every single advantage. If your weapon breaks in combat you have to be able to resort all. Today I am going to teach you how to harden metal, quench it and shape into any form."

Oberon looked up into his master's eyes with excitement "I have always wanted to learn to forge I just never learned."

"Another reason I am making you learn to forge is because of your strength." Master Tebol said while pointing at Oberon's arms. "You are going to forge for hours on end until you become a great blacksmith, doing that you will gain physical strength, but this is not the only workout you must do. We are going to go through different weights getting your arms ready to be able to deliver a force that has not been seen before." Master Tebol smiled while grabbing a piece of metalworking tongs. This is going to be a long training session Oberon thought as he watched the metal go into the furnace.

4 years later Oberon was doing the exact thing he thought he would be doing. Standing in front of the forge shirtless he was trying to keep cool with all of the blazing heat around him. Oberon was hammering away with all of his might at a big thick chunk of red steel. Oberon no longer looked like a 16-year-old boy. He had major changed all over his body. His arms didn't look like toothpicks anymore, they were heavily defined with muscles and blue veins that went up and down his forearm. His body was no longer frail it had grown extremely bulk with a set of abs that were in the middle of muscular and fine. His whole body was drenched in sweat trying to cool itself down from the molten hot forge. A major difference in his body was the scars he had. All around his body he had scars that littered different parts of his body, the biggest being a scar that ran along his left bicep. He got that scar well learning how to use the short sword, he forgot about an important block technique and his master sliced his arm wide open.

Hours later he finished the metal and made a fine battle ax but It wasn't for him. His master had not let him create his own weapon yet, which Oberon didn't understand because he had mastered every weapon Master Tebol wanted him to. All other pupils of Master Tebol he had beaten with ease and yet he was being held back from completing his training over a simple weapon. It had been over a year since Oberon had a skirmish with Tebol and he was dying to have to another because he thought he could beat him.

"Oberon I see you have finished that battle ax." he heard Master Tebol say from the doorway.

"Yes, I have master. You never told me what it's for?" Oberon asked with a questioning look on his face. The ax had a fine dark metal finish to it with armor piercing sharpness.

"Grab the ax and come to the battlegrounds." Master Tebol said with a smirk on his face. What the hell is he smiling about? Oberon thought to himself. With ease, Oberon picked up the war ax with one hand, something he would have struggled with years ago he did with ease. He walked through the temple halls listening to the small taps of his footsteps against the marble floor. He walked down the temple stairs and looked at the battlegrounds, it was a rough area that no grass living on it because of the constant amount of people who walked and fought on it. The flat dirt area had 6 people all standing around the outside, but there was one person who was standing at the end who was in chains. Oberon creased his brows wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Come, Oberon bring me that ax." Said Tebol with the same smile plastered on his face. Oberon obeyed his Master then handed the ax to him. Tebol took a small glance at the weapon making sure the craftsmen ship was perfect. "Excellent forging Oberon." He said while admiring it. He slammed the ax into the dirt and leaned into it. "Oberon the man in front of you in the chains is a Noxian spy. He was caught stealing intelligence from Ionia's military. He has been rotting in a cell for the past few days so I asked If I could hold him as a prisoner of war. I fed him, clothed him and now he is here. As you now Noxian spies are trained expertly and can take someone out in the blink of an eye." Tebol said while looking at the shaggy main in chains. "He killed 6 Ionian guards before they were able to get control of him. Naturally, I asked him what his favorite weapon was and he said it was a battle ax. As your teacher it is my responsibility to train you effectively as possible so you are going to fight him, whoever wins has to finish the life of the other. Understand?" Oberon was surprised but wasn't at the same time, It seemed like something Tebol would have done. Oberon nodded and took a battle stance while pulling out a short sword from his belt. Some of the servants from the side walked up to the Noxian and unhooked his chains.

The Noxian rubbed his aching hands then looked at Oberon dead straight in the eyes. "You want me to fight a teenager?" the Noxian bellowed in laughter.

"Don't underestimate your opponent spy," Tebol said with a stern look. "You too Oberon." Oberon knew better than to underestimate the opponent. He had spent the last 4 years learning how to fight. "Before this fight begins I want you to hand all of your weapons over, Oberon." Both Oberon and the Noxian looked at Tebol like he was crazy, Oberon wanted to protest but he knew not to. He nodded then handed every single knife, dagger, and sword he had on him. He walked back onto the field and retook a stance with a defensive one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tebol throw the ax into the Noxians hands. The Noxian immediately took an offensive stance than ran full speed at Oberon.

 **Right now in the story I am going over his training and how he feels about being the Gladiator God. Make sure to tell me what you think the future relationship should be. Follow me on twitter for story updates! -Sh00ple. Thank you for reading the story so far I think I enjoyed writing this one more than my last story. Any questions feel free to dm me and make sure to leave a review even if its about something I made a mistake on so I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now hand to hand combat was something Oberon had gotten really good at over the years of training, he learned respectively from Master Tebol on how to make the enemy tire himself out and then strike but it was a whole other ballgame if your enemy had a weapon and you didn't. Swiftly Oberon evaded the first attack the spy had launched at him, the spy had a mind-boggling ferocity and speed that Oberon has never even seen before. Too bad I'm faster Oberon thought to himself but just as he was about to smile he stopped himself, the last thing he wanted to do was get cocky.

Cunningly like a fox, Oberon dodged another attack then kicked the Noxian right in the upper thigh, a blow that would have crippled a man but to Oberon's surprise, the Noxian didn't even flinch. Instead, he quickly rebounded and slashed down, allowing only enough time for Oberon to get out with a huge dirty gash down his side. The misty copper taste hung in the air as they eyed down each other waiting for one to make an attack. Once again the spy charged but this time Oberon was ready for him. He quickly swept up his foot that was standing on top of a big rock which was around the size of his hand. The Noxian was so focused on his charge he never noticed Oberon acquire the weapon, and once again Oberon evaded the attack but instead of kicking the Noxian he swept onto his knees and slammed the rock into his face. It made a deep crunch as he could hear the man's nose and cheekbones break. The man didn't make any sound but ran a couple feet back while grabbing his face in pain.

Oberon looked down at the rock and saw blood splattered all over the dirt floor. The young pupil knew his opponent wasn't using his full fighting potential, he was attacking with a sample of his power to get a feel of what Oberon could do and when he had his fighting technique pattern known he was going to slaughter him. The Noxian took a slower approach this time by slowly walking towards Oberon, the look in the man's crimson eyes scared the pupil. With a powerful force the Noxian slashed at Oberon but not with the intent of hitting the student, he used the slash as a boundary so when Oberon dodged the slash he got slammed hard by the waiting Noxians torso. Oberon fell onto the dirt floor, sliding across the arena with a loud sound of dirt moving. To the Noxians surprise, the Student rebounded by slamming up off of the dirt into a standing position, without any emotion on his face he took his defensive stance back.

"I've got to admit kid, I have never seen someone with your speed since I saw Mrs. Du Couteau spar with her brother. You still have the same emotion on your face, the look that tells me your will won't break." The Noxian said with a wicked grin. "I haven't had a good challenge like this in awhile."

Just before the spy could say anything more Oberon took an offensive stance in the blink of an eye and attacked. Oberon charged straight into the spy, a common rookie move because of the blind spots but Oberon had a different tactic. Using his superior speed he slithered behind the Noxian before he could even notice, then grabbed the Noxians left arm, he twisted it straight and then with a swift strike slammed his hand into the Noxians elbow while his arm was straight. It broke the spies arm, bending the limb a separate way. The Noxian screamed in rage, surprise, and pain.

Oberon landed a good blow to the Noxians body but underestimated the spy after. The big brute spent no time crying in pain, instead, he swung his ax around slicing into Oberon's hip but the ax swung through with a clean cut. The Noxian know Oberon was weak and so was he so he ran a good 10 feet away.

Oberon fell onto the dirt in pain; he tried squeezing the dirt trying to distract the pain. His attention was trying to ignore the deadly gash in his side, he looked at his fingers that were clenching the concrete and out of the corner of his eye saw blood dripping off of his hip at an alarming rate. It was a foolish mistake for him to think his blow would have weakened his enemy. Biting his lower lip, he pushed himself off of the floor and retook a shaky battle stance. Focus, if you leave yourself blinded in pain you will not survive this he thought to himself. It was the first time he had ever fought for his life, and it scared him but some part of him was enjoying the challenge. He was always scared when he fought Master Tebol but that wasn't for fear of life, it was being beaten up but lately, Oberon had learned well and had been putting up a good fight against his superior.

The Noxian has lost the ability to use his left arm, but Oberon was disabled from attacking swiftly. The Noxian decided to take the defensive stance and wait for Oberon to strike. Oberon felt the same way but knew he had to strike before he bled out too much, with a quick movement he ran up to the Noxian and tried landing a punch. The spy dodged it then Oberon by the first squeezing it with immense strength. Oberon for the first time cringed in pain, a surprising sight for the Noxian. The spy made the worst, and last decision of his life, Oberon used his scream in pain to use his other hand to grab the ax the Noxian dropped before he grabbed his fist. With his left hand, Oberon gripped the ax with a firm grip and buried it into the Noxians right armpit.

The spy howled in pain and let go of the ax while falling backward. He caught himself before the fall and stood shakingly while looking at Oberon with those wicked red eyes. The Noxian knew the fight was over, the ax that was turned against him had dug deep enough to strike arteries. He gripped the handle of the ax and pulled it out with a grunt. The Noxian walked slowly to the young adult, with a limp in his step he trudged his way, almost falling a couple times. He's disarmed and to slow to fight me, let's see what he's doing here. Oberon thought to himself but nevertheless kept cation.

"You bested me, kid." The Noxian said once he was standing toe to toe with Oberon. He Noxian wasn't the only one who was weak, Oberon's body was growing weak from blood loss, his muscular arms were cut up and dirty. The Noxian was smiling, a smile Oberon couldn't read. Faithlessly the Noxian pulled a dagger out of his belt, an unnoticed blade that Oberon never noticed. Before he could even flinch the Noxian dove the dagger into Oberon's liver, a wound that no matter what would kill someone without immediate healing. The Noxian let go of the dagger and stood straight up watching Oberon wobble around lightly grasping the dagger. An event happened that Tebol had never seen in all of the years of fighting; Oberon slouched forward onto the Noxians shoulder. He was using the Noxian not to fall over and just as the Noxian was going to push him off Oberon dad something truly remarkable.

The "S" tattoo that was on his arm glowed a bright blue and then the light jolted into Oberon's body. Oberon pushed himself off of the Noxian with ease, as if he had no injuries then proceeded to grab the dagger with two hands, then pull it out swiftly. With lightning speed, he plunged the blade that was just in him into the Noxians heart. The spy immediately sloped to the ground dead.

Oberon felt the power he had fade away faster than he got it as if once it sensed the threat gone it disappeared. Just like the Noxian Oberon fell on the ground while grasping at his stab wound. The winner was clear, although Oberon should never of let the Noxian get that close he was the winner. Master Tebol signaled for his healer, Nebula to go heal the winner. She ran up to him on the ground and immediately got to work.

He had a wide cut on his hip and a scary stab wound that severely damaged his liver. Nebula was worried that he wasn't going to make it, and from what she understood he was a very important person. Her healing spell cast into her hands and she got to work by clotting the injury on his hip and focused on the liver right away. What she did was her magic would sterilize the wound then clot it with blood so it could form into a healable wound, once the healing wound was formed she would boost the healing by essentially giving the damaged cells a magic form of steroids sending them into healing overdrive. The problem was the magic could poison his blood if she channeled too much energy into it so she had to take her time, giving his body more time to shut time.

"I hope you realize how important it is that you heal him, Nebula." Master Tebol said with a trace of surprise still on his face from the fight. She hadn't even noticed that he walked up behind her.

"Yes, sir." She stated. "I understand he is of great importance in this world, though I'm still trying to figure out what, that tattoo on his arm looks familiar." She said while healing the young adult.

"He is a great warrior, far better than I am," Tebol said while looking at his pupil's closed eyes. "That's why I have trained him this long, he is ready even if he did make those mistakes he will know not too now."

Shortly after Nebula healed him, Tebol had his servants bring Oberon's passed out body to the temple bedrooms. Once they had his body laid down Tebol dismissed the servants and sat in a chair next to Oberon. He looked over his pupil; the young man's body had definitely changed over the years for the better. He had grown more muscular within the last 4 years then he had ever seen someone. He was definitely stronger than his Master, a trait that meant Oberon was going to surpass his Master but he didn't have experience. With a sudden shout, Oberon sat up on the bed with wide eyes. He was breathing heavy and scanned the room for any threats.

"Where am I?" He said loudly, clearly shook up.

"You're inside the temple." Master Tebol calmly while sipping his tea. After Tebol said that Oberon looked around a little bit more than laid back down. "What do you remember?"

"I remember getting stabbed, then I became very weak but suddenly I gained my strength back then stabbed him back with the same knife, I am trying to figure out where I got all of that strength from." Oberon said while stroking his chin, over the past few days he had grown a 12' o clock shadow.

"You don't recall what happened to your tattoo?" all attention Oberon had gone straight to Tebol.

"What? Something happened to my tattoo?" He asked while looking down at his tattoo making sure it was still there. The young man was clearly confused and shook as if he learned his wife died. Oberon's Master looked at his pupil with a long and blank look, he was clearly contemplating something.

"I suppose you don't know yet do you?" Tebol said while taking a sip of tea.

"Said what?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Tell me, Oberon, have your parents ever told you what your tattoo means?" Tebol's eyes flicked from the students face to his arm. Oberon was bewildered. Finally, I might get some answers.

"They told me it's important and it's to much pressure on me to know, they also said it means I'm a great warrior." He said interest in the subject was at an all-time high and he knew his tattoo was linked to his last fight.

"It's time you know the truth Oberon, whether you are ready for it or not. Hold out your hand son." Oberon did as asked and held out his hand, bending his wrist to show his tattoo. "This Symbol is something any warrior of any nation would be proud to wear. The "S" is a symbol of Crude power, it gives the user the immense crude power to wield at their disposal. It is only a power that this planet knew was coming, but we have been waiting for many years, and finally, it has come. It is said that the Gladiator God wields the power of Aurelion Sol but can do something he cannot. As you know from the story's when you where a child no being that we know of has been stronger than Aurelion Sol except for the void because it can adapt, become stronger and learn how to fight. When Aurelion Sol created the Gladiator Gods vessel he gave it a unique power that not he even possessed. The Gladiator God can adapt to the fight, turn it into his favor in the blink of an eye, whether that is changing his form or gaining power for a short period of time. Your deathmatch just confirmed that those myths are true."

Breathless. Breathless was all that could explain how Oberon felt. What…? Me…? How? A good minute passed as they both sat there, Tebol knew it was a big pill to swallow and gave Oberon time to soak it in.

"Why me?" Was all Oberon could rasp out of his lips.

"Many think the carrier was going to be a being with a powerful soul, a soul no evil could taint," Tebol said with stern eyes.

"You think I have a soul that could never be tainted?" Oberon was stunned that his master would ever say something like that. "It should of never of chosen me, I never asked for this either!" Rage was clearly building in the young man. Instead of being mad at his student for his outburst Tebol surprisingly remained calm.

"You were chosen because of something special about you, also this isn't about you Oberon. It's about the very planet we live on. It's your duty to train more and prepare yourself." Tebol said with an extremely serious look on his face.

Oberon wanted to protest with his Master, he wanted to convince him that he wasn't the right person for the job but what good would that do? There is nothing that he could say or do that would change what he is. "So I am a god?" He asked while lifting his tattooed hand up in the air. "What am I the god of? You said the Gladiator God but what does that mean?"

"It means that you are the best duelist there is, no being known can defeat you once you have unlocked your full potential. Legend has it that he can crush armies with a flick of his wrist and take down a single opponent without breaking a sweat." Oberon was somewhat satisfied with his answer.

"If my training here is over then why do you say I will have more?" Tebol was ready for this question and immediately responded.

"I have a personal friend who lives in Demacia. He is a much better fighter than me or you and has mastered every single weapon possible. He is such a skilled fighter he fights with a lamppost and could take on all of the most skilled fighters in Valoran." Tebol said with pride, he was excited his pupil had the chance to train with someone such as Jax.

"What's his name?" Oberon said, still not sold on who this person was.

"Jax. He lives in Demacia training with the Grand Duelist. About a month ago I sent word to him that you would be going to Demacia to train under his name and learn what he knows. You have learned all that you need to know here and now all that is left is for you to craft your weapon." Tebol stood up and brushed the dust off of his robe. "Four years ago I told you never to get yourself involved in a personal relationship with a significant one correct?" Oberon nodded. "Good well, you need to forget that now. You need a distraction from the real world and a woman will do exactly that, with how much you have changed, it won't be hard for you. Now come here tomorrow at your normal time and we shall begin crafting your weapon." Tebol smiled then left the room for Oberon to be all by himself.

He had two choices, to stay the night or run home. The thought of not having to move and stay here in a nice cozy bed sounded good. He knew he had to go home though, otherwise, his family would worry. He slipped out of the bed and put on his bloodstained Tee shirt but before that, he looked at the hip scar on the mirror. It stretched all the way from his upper hip to his lower thigh, a mortal wound that would have killed him if not for Nebula. Oberon etched to the door with a slow movement, the pain in his leg searing into his thoughts.

Once he got outside he faced towards his home and began running the long trail Home. Once he reached home he stood outside in the backfield his father owned, he was in search of an excuse as to why his clothes were bloody and could not come up with any.

Deciding to bite the bullet he walked around the house then stood in front of the door. Except there wasn't a door, the door frame was caved in with the door laying on the floor inside the house. A mix of fear and worry spiked into Oberon's heart, his house was broken into through the door and his parents, or at least one of them had to be home when it happened. He stepped over the door and looked around with caution, the area was completely in ruins. The wooden table was smashed into bits with mud boot tracks scattered all over the floor as if two people were struggling to fight one another. Dad… His father was the only explanation for who would fight. Blood was scattered all over the floorboards, a clear slash of a sword had sprayed it. The rest of the bloody tracks ran into the living area, someone was struggling to get away. Oberon followed the tracks around the house trying not to let his worry get the best of him if he wanted to have the element of surprise he needed to be silent.

Once he reached the lower level bathroom he found a site he was hoping to dear god he wouldn't see. His father was sprawled out on top of the bathroom sink, his eyes were open but Oberon could see they were void of any life. The old man's neck was sliced open at the jugular, a would that could kill anyone within a few seconds. The sink ceramic walls were stained with blood. His father wasn't the only one who was laying in the room, his mother was right next to him on the floor with multiple stab wounds on in her stomach and chest. No mercy was shown on his mother's body, her body was cut up so bad he could see some of her organs. Her eyes were closed unlike his father's. Weak. Weakness was all Oberon felt, he dropped to one knee and felt a wave of weakness hit his body like nothing he ever felt before. With extremely shaky hands he reached out held his mother's hand. It was had its warm soft touch he was used, he grabbed it firmly and let out a deep sob of pain. Anger replaced his sadness in an instant. WHY THEN? THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING! He swallowed his anger and reached into his mother's hand, he tenderly pulled the ring off of her ring finger. It was a fine silver ring with a Topaz that was infused diamond in the middle. The story of how his father got the ring was for him to think about later but something else happened, he heard a loud fearful scream from his parent's room.

"PLEASE JUST LEA-" the voice was cut out abruptly. Calla. Oberon immediately pocketed his mother's ring and followed the voice to his parent's room. He cracked the door open just enough to see the inside, two big tall men were inside. One was at the side of the bed holding Calla's hands down, the other was at the end holding one of her feet down. He was fumbling with his pants, trying to unbutton his button. His sister was sprawled out on the bed with her pants ripped off, her face was bloody with bruises all over it. They are going to rape her. Rage instantly flowed into the young adult's blood, he slammed the door open and lunged at the guy about to rape his sister. Unseen power was shown as Oberon grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him against the wall, lifting him off the ground.

With great swiftness, he grabbed the man's forehead and slammed it into the wood walls it cracked the wood. It stunned the man, buying Oberon just enough time to turn around and put his attention on the other person. Oberon screamed in rage, his eyes were crying but his face showed pure rage. The tattoo Oberon had on his arm glowed brightly, he grabbed the barbarian by the head and dug his thumb into the man's eye. He screamed in pain but quickly stopped because of Oberon snapping his head.

Oberon's spree of rage wasn't done though, he switched to the guy he stunned and slammed his foot on the man's chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" he screamed in pain as he felt multiple bones in his chest collapse.

Oberon didn't answer the man's question instead he said something he never even thought of saying. With an unworldly voice that seemed to echo throughout the house, he said "Celestial blood flows through my body, what am I? Oblivion will tell you." He crouched down and without any force, he laid his hand on top of the man's head. A quick flash of light happened and the man was sprawled out on the ground, Lifeless. Oberon stood back up and looked over at his sister, who was still laying out on the bed, her eyes were filled with fear. Oberon's normally orange eyes were blue as a sapphire, and his tattoo glowed so bright it lit up the room. As quickly as his rage grew, the tattoo stopped glowing and his eyes returned back to its orange color.

 **Let me know on what you guys thought about the chapter. Please leave a review, it really motivates me to get writing again. My twitter is Sh00ple. I am really looking for what people person Oberon should have a relationship with. Enjoy your day! Also happy new years.**


	4. Chapter 4

Several days had passed since the raid. Oberon and his sister, Calla, were in deep emotional pain from the loss of their parents. An Ionian warrior was at the scene and told Oberon and Calla that the men who killed their parents were a from a group of local barbarians that plundered and raped. The past few days Oberon mustered what little money he had and arranged a funeral for his parents. The funeral was dreadful, he bought a two-person casket and put them in together while holding hands. Normally the Ionian guard would have taken Oberon under the question about killing those two men but every sign showed it was self-protection for him and his sister. Calla was scarred in a way no person should ever be, her near-rape experience traumatized her. Whenever any man tried to talk to her she would avoid them or shell herself in from anyone besides her brother.

Oberon hadn't been to training since the night of the raid. Now he was several days later on the long path to Master Tebols to explain to him what happened and why didn't think he could go to Demacia to train. Once he arrived at the time he stood at the end and waited for Tebol to show up. With a somewhat loud clap, he heard his master's shoes hitting the marble floor as he came near. Once Tebol was stood still he looked down at his pupil.

"Master I am s-" Oberon began to say but was cut off from Tebol.

"Don't be sorry for missing your training, I heard full well of what happened," Tebol said, he was looking over his pupil, he could see the sadness and the sleepless days wearing down on the boy.

"I think I need to stop my training… I don't think I can go to Demacia like you asked. My sister is struggling emotionally with the incident and she needs me now more than ever, I also need to get a job to pay for food." He said, looking back into his master's eyes.

"How old is your sister?" Tebol asked with a stern look on his face.

"Eighteen." Oberon was questioning the motives of his Master with a slight frown.

"She must know the importance of the role you play in this world. Also if she is eighteen she can get a job and support herself." Master Tebol was clearly trying his best to change the man's train of thought. Oberon looked at his Master in the eye and thought over it for a second. He knew it wouldn't work, his sister was training to be a healer and the magic academy and with her learning full time she could never pick up a job. "Listen, Oberon, you need to go train with the Grand Master At Arms. If you sister needs a place to stay she can stay here at the temple." Now that sounded way better to Oberon.

"I would have to talk to Calla and see if she is alright with it if she isn't I have to stay though." Tebol nodded in agreement and walked back to his temple. Oberon sighed and sat down on the dirt ground, he needed time to think. A couple of hours of practicing his fighting technique, Oberon decided to head home and talk to Calla. Once he arrived home from the run and walked inside the house and immediately shuttered. The memories of coming home to his parent's death flashed inside his mind, a view of blood all over the room flicked in his eyesight. He shook his head out of it, using the best of his will to push his sadness out for later. He walked up the creaky wooden steps into his sister's bedroom who was, of course, reading a spell book. She shook a little bit at the sight of the door opener then relaxed right away as she saw it was her brother.

"Where were you, Oberon?" She asked with wide eyes, he could tell she was worried something went wrong.

"I went to Master Tebols today, he planned a trip for me to go to Demacia and train with a man named Jax." The fear of being left alone showed in Calla's eyes.

"What about me?" She croaked lightly out of her throat.

"Master Tebol offered you to stay at his temple until I got back from training, I don't know how long the training will be but you can live there and continue your training at the magic academy. If you really want me to stay I will most definitely but you understand what this tattoo means right?" Oberon asked he was sitting down at the end of Calla's bed pointing at the tattoo on his lower wrist.

"Yes…" she nodded. "Oberon if you continue this path and you decide to fight the void someday you might not make it. Are you sure you want too?"

"I'm the only one who can fight it, people don't even know who I am and are still clinging onto the hope that someday the Gladiator God will come and it's my duty to make sure it does, even if it means my life." His eyes flickered up from his tattoo on his sister's face. He could tell she understood the situation well, she didn't want to be left alone and he understood that well, but it was much bigger than what they wanted.

"I will be fine if you go, I just want my brother to be safe and return home." She said, the sadness clear on her face.

"I can't promise you I will make it back at all, but I can promise you I will try as hard as I can," Oberon said with certainty.

"Well… when do you leave?" To his surprise, she settled down and looked back at her book.

"I uh, am not sure, I'll figure that out later. Are you sure you are alright with this?" He figured she would be extremely unhappy and make him want to stay home.

"No I am not at all, but like you said it's bigger than what we want. Just remember 'Gladiator God,' you have a sister who will worry about you to be safe." She said putting the book down once again. Oberon nodded, he didn't know how he felt about traveling around the world to Demacia. "Go figure out when you leave, then when you get back we can pack clothes for you and me since I am moving. Actually, I'll come with so I can meet Master Tebol." She got out of the bed and stretched, then started walking downstairs.

The walk to the temple was long, just because Oberon normally ran the route but nonetheless, he enjoyed it. He hadn't talked to his sister in forever. "Say Oberon I never understood something about you." She said as they walked over some branches that spilled on the path.

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you ever had a girlfriend? Or at least tried to ask one out?" She asked with a questioning tone. The question kind of struck Oberon in the face, never had he and his sister talked about that kind of stuff.

"I thought about it when I was in my last year of school but training was always in the way, so I felt that if I did ask a girl out it wouldn't last. Also, Master Tebol said it could distract my training, so that's why." He said as they kept walking.

"Well, that's bullshit." She stated with a frown. "Don't you think that you should have someone to be with? You are not a brute. Also with the way you have changed over the years with your muscles, any girl would fall for you." She slapped him on shoulder joking around. He smiled a light blush, never had they ever spoke of such around each other.

"You know, he actually told me the other day that it's time I should actually have a personal life," Oberon said looking down at his sister.

"Well, I'm glad you have your "Masters Approval." She said while rolling her eyes. They both let out a laugh that neither she nor he had heard in days. They finally arrived at the temple were Tebol was standing outside with some students, he was teaching them the basics that Oberon had been taught but yet they were not being beaten the shit out of. Oberon and Calla stood on the outside watching his train the students.

"Are we going to go talk to him?" Calla asked impatiently.

"Calla can't you see he's in a training session, he hates it when people bother him," Oberon exclaimed, trying to keep his sister's loudness down. She frowned lightly and nodded, patience was definitely not her strong suit. Tebol finished the training then walked over to Calla and Oberon.

"I would assume this is your sister, Oberon?" He asked with a slight smile. Oberon nodded. Tebol held out his hand and Calla returned the handshake with a smile. Calla had been avoiding men a lot ever since the incident but she seemed alright with Tebol. "Nice to meet you, Calla, I am Soriya Tebol, but please just call me Tebol." He then turned to Oberon, all traces of a welcoming smile disappeared and it was all business. "Oberon I would assume you plan on traveling to Demacia then?"

"I believe so. My sister needs a place to stay while I go off to train and you said she could stay here correct?" Oberon asked calmly.

"Of course! I'll have Nebula show you the available rooms inside the temple if you would like?" Tebol switched back to Calla, making sure she was fine with it. She nodded then Tebol shouted for Nebula to come assist her, once Calla and Nebula left to the inside of the temple Oberon felt the serious glare of Tebol on him once again. "Oberon there are two times for you to leave on the boat to Demacia, either early tomorrow or next week. What would work best for you? The sooner you can get to Demacia the sooner your training starts." Oberon thought for a moment then knew his answer.

"I can go tomorrow, I just need to get my stuff and say goodbye to Calla. What time do I leave and how long is the trip?"

"I'm not sure on how long the trip is." He said while stroking his beard. "I do know though that you leave around 4 am tomorrow, a friend of mine is bringing you down to the ferry boat which is about a 3-hour ride on horseback but I don't have any idea how long the sea trip will take, days at least."

Over the course of the evening, Oberon and Calla went back to their house, packed and came back to the temple for the night.

"I can't believe you ran that path every day," Calla said as they walked up to the temple. "My legs hurt just from walking it."

"It took some getting used to at the start, but once I was in my second month of training it I got used to it." They walked up the temple floors and into Callas room.

"You can just lay the bags on the bed, I'll put everything away later," Calla said. He nodded and placed the two bags full of clothes on the bed. He had brought two for himself for the trip to Demacia and was anxious to leave.

"Calla I need to go drop this off at my room for the night, then I need to go talk to Tebol, after that, I'll probably go to bed." He said, hoping she would get what he was saying.

"Oh…" She said, the sadness clear in her voice. She quickly jumped onto her brother in a hug, he was surprised at first but returned the hug. "You better come back, I have already lost too many close people." She sobbed into his shoulder, he could feel the tears damp his wool shirt.

He decided not to say anything and just stand there embracing her in a hug. The loss of their parents was what shattered happiness and just as soon as she started to get better he had to leave. Slowly he pulled away from his sister and grabbed his bags. "Listen here, Oberon." She stated while wiping tears from her eyes. "If you don't write to me I will personally come to Demacia myself and slap the shit out of you." She said with a smile, he could tell she was trying to make herself feel better.

"I promise you I will mail you as soon as I get to Demacia okay?" He asked while opening the door and looking back.

"Good, now go on hotshot." She smiled. He was glad, the last look he got from his sister before he left was her smile. He walked down the hallways of the temple recalling all of the memoirs he and his sister shared when they were children, such as mud fights and time they stocked the Ionian soldiers as they readied for battle against the Noxian soldiers. He remembered that was the day he first saw a man take another man's life, it scared him to this day watching the man burn to death as chemicals melted into his body. The screams would never leave Oberon's mind but lately, he had seen so much killing it was beginning to drown out. He snapped his head out of his thoughts when he reached Master Tebols room. Calmly he knocked on the door and waited can within a couple seconds the door opened revealing a woman who was just wearing an Ionian dress opened the door, she looked Oberon up in down; blushed than quickly ran out the door she just opened. What the hell? He thought to himself. Master Tebol appeared within a second of after she left, he was shirtless with just a ragged pair of pants on.

"What was that?" Oberon asked with wide eyes.

"Not a word Oberon!" He said with anger flashing through his jawline and eyes. Oberon's face went emotionless then he burst out laughing.

"Wow Master I don't I have ever even seen you with a woman before," Oberon said while laughing.

"You want me to strike you, boy?" Tebol said with an angered voice. Oberon laughed a little bit more than stopped, he shouldn't be making fun of the man who trained him. "I am guessing you came for more details about your trip?" He asked, clearly calming down.

"Not exactly," Oberon said, which made Tebol question why Oberon was even there. "I wanted to ask about forging my weapon, you told me before that once I complete my training I forge a weapon of my choice, but I don't see how that can happen if I am leaving tomorrow."

"That's right I forgot about that, I wouldn't worry too much though. The Grand Master Of Arms will have you make your own, he can teach you more about forging too." Tebol while pulling a dagger out from above the door. "He crafted me this fine blade last time I visited him." He handed the blade to Oberon who inspected it. The craftsmanship was the best he had ever seen, the blade didn't have a single imperfection.

"He's going to teach me how to do this?" Oberon said in wonder, the craftsmanship made him almost speechless.

"I told him who you were and he told me that he would teach you everything he knows, but like me, he will not go easy on you if he tells you not to do something and you do it in combat he will punish you harder than I did." Tebol smiled, for some reason he always loved training harshly and Oberon was the only student he ever did it too.

"The worst from you was when I was 16." Oberon laughed recalling the memories. "Even if I landed a punch I didn't even have the strength to back it up. Anyway is there anything else I should know?"

"Well from what I know the fairy you are taking you are going to have a roommate, but there are two beds so don't worry about sleeping with some random guy. Once you arrive on the outskirts of Demaica a student of Jax's will be waiting for you."

"How do I know who it is?" Oberon questioned.

"You won't know, it's a small ferry with only around 100-200 people so you just have to wait until everyone leaves." Oberon didn't like the answer but dealt with it, he couldn't change anything. "Anyway I would go to bed, you're only going to get around 6 hours of sleep so go get what you can." Tebol stepped forward and held out his hand. "Oberon, you are my first student that I have truly felt something special in, and I am not talking about your fighting skill. Your determination and stubbornness have proven you to be the best person I have taught." Oberon looked down at Tebols hand and shook it, he had a firm handshake. A handshake only few would respect.

That morning Oberon got up from slumber and got ready; he took a bath in some cold water from the nearby river. He then got dressed and began the hour-long trip to the harbor, it was a surprisingly hot trip with the Ionian summer bearing down on him as he walked. Once he arrived he sat down under a tree and watching for a while as people in mass crowds boarded ships, the sight of that many people in a crowd was something the young adult had never seen before.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. It had the ship's number on it, which read "Ship Number 55" He folded it back up and put it back into his pocket. He then picked himself up off of the ground and walked into a large crowd of people. Most of them seemed to be tourists from Piltover or Demacia that came to see the grand Ionian architecture. He did his best to avoid most of them, the last thing he wanted was to talk to people he didn't know, he wasn't a shy person but hated talking to people he didn't know just because he didn't care for what they wanted.

 _52, 53, 54 aha 55!_ He had a little celebration in his head because of how desperate he was to get out of the crowd. The ship he was going to board was massive, its anchor was around the size of a tree. He smiled at the grand mass of the ship and decided it was time board it so he could get some much-needed sleep. There was a man waiting at the end with a boot who seemed to be collecting tickets, so Oberon did as he thought and walked up to the man.

"Ticket please." He said with a fake smile that told Oberon he had been doing that for hours. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the ticket he had, the man took it and ripped it in half giving Oberon the other half. "Here is your key to your room and keep that half of the ticket so we know who you are." Then he went to the next person holding their ticket out. Oberon walked onto the ship and immediately looked around at some of the craziest things he had ever seen. The weirdest technologies were on the ship such as a shiny metal thing holding food in it. He decided to himself it was something he would discover later, all he wanted was to sleep. He walked around the halls of the ship for a while until he found his room number, he stood on the outside while digging the key out of his pocket. He clicked it on the doorknob then unlocked the door, the door glided smoothly open, before peering inside at all he walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw something that surprised him.

Instead of having a male roommate like he thought it was a woman. She was a somewhat tall woman who seemed to be around 5,6, she had stunning blue eyes that seemed to keep Oberon from moving. She was standing near the door with a look on her face that he could only assume was just surprised as his. She had long silver hair that reached down to her hips, it wasn't white hair either, it was a shiny silver that was surprisingly natural. He decided to look down her body and was baffled, she was wearing a loose white t-shirt that even though loose, showed off her curves.

"Hi-i." She said with a nervous stutter. "Nice to meet you, my name is Syndra."

 **So next chapter is going to mainly be about these two getting to know each other, I have to change Syndra's lore so she isn't evil but anyway I hope you all enjoyed and make sure to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi-i." She said with a nervous stutter. "Nice to meet you, my name is Syndra." Stop staring, seriously. He thought to himself as he gazed at her features. Her body was so stunning that it froze Oberon into staring at her. After a good long second, he snapped out of it as looked back into her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Oberon." He said while pushing his hand out for a handshake. They were both blushing but Oberon tried to ignore the red on him and shook her hand tenderly.

"Your bedroom is over here if you want me to show you." She said with a smile, for some reason they were both nervous, he was nervous because of her stunning beauty but he couldn't pinpoint why she was. She began walking in the direction she pointed to, realizing she was showing him his bedroom he snapped out of his daze and followed her. They walked into the room together and Oberon was stunned at how large it was, the bed was a queen size with dressers on the side for clothes.

"Wow, this boat is pretty luxury." He thought to himself out loud. His roommate Syndra turned around and looked at him with a funny expression.

"Didn't you know it was a luxury boat?" She asked.

"No not at all, I didn't even buy the ticket." He said, he moved past her and dropped his bags on the bed. He turned around to Syndra who had a curious look on her face.

"Say, why are you going to Demacia?" She walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Training." He states as he unloaded his bags. "What about you?" Once again, she blushed.

"I uh…" She said with an expression that told him she was deciding on something. "I am going to go live there." Oberon nodded in acknowledgment, lately, many Ionians have been moving to Demacia because of the recent war. "What are you training for?" She said she was sitting comfortably with her legs crossed. He couldn't help but glance up and appreciate her long slender legs. Stop it he said to himself mentally slapping himself.

"I am learning to fight, I just completed my training in Ionia so now I am going to Demacia to train with a new Master." Oberon quickly looked away and went back to putting clothes away.

"Really?" She said with a large smile. "I learned to fight in Ionia, I am a mage though." Immediately after she said that a yellow ball that was made of magic formed in her hand. The sight of magic was a bit shocking for Oberon to see, the only magic he has ever seen was the healing spell Nebula used. He stood up and walked up next to her so he could inspect the magic. "Have you ever casted magic?" She asked as she moved it around in her hands. He shook his head, the little ball seemed to stick to her skin. "Here." She stated while dropping it into his palm.

The feeling was as if a coarse piece of sandpaper was moving around in his hand. The ball went to the very tip of his hand so it was closest to Syndra. "That feels really weird." Syndra giggled at him, then all ball wisped away with the fragments going into Syndra's hand. "That is incredible." He stated with a shocked expression. He stood there looking at her Sapphire eyes, her face was extremely pretty and up close Oberon couldn't spot a single imperfection. He pulled himself out of zoning out again and backed up a little bit so he wasn't so close.

"I am going to go find some food to eat." She said as she walked out the door. "It was nice to meet you, Oberon." Then she closed the door, he could hear her footsteps fade away into the outside ship hall. Oberon did what he planned to do when he got to the ship, he sprawled out on the bed and closed his eyes. Two hours later he woke up, the boat was rocking back and forth telling him they had left. He sat up on his bed and smelled his shirt, it smelled of sweat clearly from his trip to the docks. So he got up, changed from a long sleeve shirt into a short sleeve shirt and walked out of the room with a head of messy hair. The apartment he was sharing was a lot bigger than he expected, the walls were lined with a fine glossy wood and the kitchen had strange appliances he had never seen. Ignoring them he decided he would go check out the boat and maybe get a drink.

He swung the door open and was blasted with warm ocean air, for some reason the temperature inside of the apartment was cooler than the outside. He could hear a flock of seagulls flying overhead, they looked like they were waiting for food. He began to walk around the hallways of the ship and found a bar that was somewhat busy with the occasional person at a seat. He sat down at the bar and was met by an older woman who was wiping down a glass.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I suppose first you can tell me how long this trip is." He said while eyeballing the liquor. "Also I'll take that mead up there." He said pointing to a green bottle. The woman poured him a glass of the crimson mead and put it next to his hand.

"Week and a half, 7 copper for the drink." Oberon nodded then dropped 8 on the counter, his mother was a bartender and she always told him to tip. The crimson drink had a little bit of a kick to it but it was nothing he couldn't handle. A friend of his from school made a drink once that he shared with Oberon, he recalled throwing up several times the next morning.

The past memory made him smile, he had a few amount of friends but they always stuck with him. A movement to his left pulled him out of his daydream. Syndra his roommate was sitting next to him at the bar. She greeted him then waved the bartender down. The bartender gave her a drink which she sipped it lightly.

"So Oberon tell me about yourself." She said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back, something about her made him choke on his own tongue compared to other girls.

"Not much to tell, what do you want to know?" He asked. She took another sip then leaned down on her arms to look at him. Do not look at the cleavage was all he could think.

"How good of a fighter are you?" She asked.

"I have never rated myself before." He said with a light laugh. "I would say I'm a pretty good fighter, I was trained by a very powerful master, so I would say time will tell how good of a fighter I am."

"Okay, How old are you then?"

"20, I'll be 21 in about a month," Oberon said while taking another sip. "You?"

"Just turned 20 actually." She said the same cute smile on her face. For some reason Oberon didn't know why he was talking to her, as soon as he got to Demacia it's not like he would ever see her again. Just as Syndra was going to say something a man looked like a rich snob sat down next to her, he was clearly drunk from the stench that was coming out of his breath. He first looked at Oberon with a disgusted look, like he was a pile of puke. Then he looked at Syndra and smiled widely. The next 5 minutes at the bar was Oberon sitting there listening to the rich snob trying to hit on Syndra but failing every possible way. It wasn't told he made a remark about her coming back to his quarters that she snapped, she told him to leave her alone but of course like every other drunk horny man, he didn't.

It wasn't until he grabbed her by the back that Oberon decided to intervene. Oberon stood up and walked up next the man, he was an easy 5 inches taller than the rich snob. "Just back off man, it's pretty clear she wants to be left alone."

The man smiled and with a drunken slur said "Oh I'm sorry man, I didn't know you were trying to get with that." Syndra turned a deep shade of red, Oberon just ignored the man and rolled his eyes. Slowly with a stumble, the drunk walked away back into the ship halls. Oberon sat back down in his spot and downed the rest of his drink, the slight effects of alcohol were starting to affect him so he decided it would be his last.

"Thank you." He heard Syndra whisper from her seat. He faced towards her and noticed right away that she was still slightly blushing. "I don't know why they don't listen." She said with a sigh, her blue eyes looked back down at her drink in sadness. Something was clearly on her mind and it was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Oberon asked. She looked him in the eyes, he could see confliction in hers as if she was deciding if she could trust him.

"I am leaving Ionia because I need to escape from something. What that man just did is part of it and I fear it's going to be the same in Demacia."

"You think men are going to keep hitting on you?" Oberon asked. "It's not that bad of a thing, at least you know you have options and if they get creppy your a mage, you could just zap them or whatever mages do." Once he said that she began giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You think I blast people?" She giggled even more after she heard herself say it.

"Well I don't know, I haven't seen you use your magic. One thing I want to ask you is if you have this gift of magic why are you going to Demacia? They are against any form of magic." Oberon asked with a questioning brow.

"That's why I'm going, I need to escape this magic." She looked at the bar and then grabbed Oberon's hand. The sudden feeling of her soft hand shocked him. "Let's go to the room, I can explain there but not here." She said while pulling his arm in the direction she wanted to go. He followed her around the ship until they were inside the apartment. She guided him to the couch then sat down next to him. "Ok I am not sure why I am telling you this but I think I can trust you for what you have done." She said, her eyes danced around the room making sure no one was around. "Have you ever heard of the Dark Sovereign that lives in Ionia?"

"Yes isn't she the extremely powerful mage that killed her Master?" Oberon asked with curiosity, he had no idea why she brought that up. A flash of emotional pain showed on Syndra's face but then quickly disappeared.

"I need you to promise me that you will let me explain once I tell you." Anxiety was showing on her face, the worry was always something she dealt with. Oberon nodded and sat back, he wanted to know what her story was anyway. "Ok I am the Dark Sovereign, well not but at the same time yes. The Dark Sovereign has two forms of emotional state, me and the power-hungry beast that killed my master. When I use much magic at once my body's mind changes to the Dark Sovereign, or if I feel mad it can also change. From what I know is when It uses a large amount of my essence so if I go to Demacia were there city absorbs magic if I try to change I hope it will keep me who I am, the real Syndra." She let out a loud breath. He could tell she was nervous about what he was going to say.

"I have no reason not to believe you, you have been kind to me so far so unless presented with facts that show you are lying, so I believe you." All of the worries on Syndra's face vanished and turned into happiness. Then she cupped her palm over her mouth.

"I can't believe I just told you that, I hardly know you." She said the sadness on her face made Oberon feel bade. "I just woke up one day and my Master was dead, that thing inside of me just killed him and there is nothing I can do about it." She was crying a little bit, she was using the sleeve of her white tear shirt to rub her wet cheeks. Oberon truly had no idea what to say, he had just met the girl today and comforting someone was not his strong suit.

"Your secret is safe with me, you don't have to worry. I suppose I can tell you something about me not many knows." Oberon said while rubbing his chin. He twisted his arm so he could show her the underside of it where his tattoo was. "Does this look familiar at all?" She looked at his arm then looked back up at his eyes.

"I-I is that a celestial mark?" Lightly she drugs her index finger over the sandpaper texture of the tattoo. "It looks like a tattoo but feels really weird. What does it mean?" Her eyes were full of wonder, her curiosity was huge compared to anyone else who had seen it.

"I'm sure you have heard the tale of the "Gladiator God?"

"Yes its a tale everyone knows, but that's just a myth." She said sternly.

"I thought that too but I guess I was wrong, I know it sounds crazy but my Master Tebol said otherwise." Syndra was speechless.

"So you're "It?" You're the all-powerful god who can adapt to any sort of fight at his own will?" Hearing the words of someone else say it made him almost think that it was bullshit but he knew the fight with the spy showed him the truth.

"I am it, but I need to learn how to use this power. The worst part about it is I don't know if it's a gift or a burden. I guess time will tell." He closed his eyes and channeled some of his energy into it, it took a second or two but the mark began to glow. "That's all I can really do." Syndra once again touched it then pulled away with a slight amount of pain on her face.

"It burns hot, how are you not feeling that on your skin?" She was amazed how hot it was. "I can't believe I am actually talking to the real Gladiator God."

"It's not too big of a deal, to tell you the truth if I had the option I would give it to someone else. I'm not the person the world wants me to be but I have to be." He said the stress of being the Gladiator God was starting to get to him.

Syndra nodded in acknowledgment, her eyes were still red from crying. "Thank you for sharing that with me Oberon, it really means a lot." She did her best to put out a smile for him.

"Honestly thank you for letting me tell you that, it feels good to tell someone else. I need to go take a shower." He said while guiding a hand through his greasy hair.

"Oh yeah!" She said, her attention snapping away from him. "There was only one towel and I used it, I'll run up to the front desk and see if they have any extras." Before he could tell her he would do it she bolted outside the door into the hallway. He thought about going to go stop her but dismissed it, she was probably already there he thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and inspected the way it all worked, there were two knobs one was red and one was blue, after a few minutes of tinkering with it he figured out how it worked and began letting the water flow. He pulled off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror, many big and small scars from training littered his body. The scars he got from the Noxian was still red and sensitive from healing, tenderly he grabbed a rag and wiped the scar. One thing he was lucky about was he only had a few small ones on his face that were hard to notice.

The biggest one he had was one on his tricep that was cut open so bad he could remember seeing the muscle and bone. A knock on the bathroom door caught him out of his thoughts.

"I have your towel, where do you want me to put it." He looked at himself in the mirror deciding if he should just open the door and take it. He really didn't care if she saw his scars that littered him, so he opened to door and was met face to face with her. He saw her eyes trace over his figure then pulled away in a heartbeat. She was a light red, but she handed him the towel and walked away.

I don't know why it's such a big deal if she sees me without a shirt he thought to himself. He got into the shower and relaxed, never had he thought a warm shower would feel so good. Ionia didn't have to plumb so all he had to use his whole life was cold water to take baths. He eventually got out and began drying himself. Once he was dry he wrapped a towel around the waist then went into his room to grab a shaver. Back when he was in school he remembered his friends telling them they only had to shave around once a week, but Oberon being the special snowflake he was had to do it every day if he left it for a week like his friends did it would turn from a 5 o'clock shadow to a beard. He finished shaving then got dressed, his new clothes smell reminded him of back home. Once dressed he walked out back into the living room to see Syndra.

To his surprise, she was wearing a white skirt and a tight grey shirt that seemed to mold into her frame, showing every single curve above her waist. "Oh good you're out," she said with a smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go up to the food hall and eat with me."

 _This is going to be a great week and a half_. He thought to himself, any opportunity to be with a girl like that he would take up.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since Oberon had gotten on the ship and he was enjoying it. It was the closest thing to vacation he had ever had, the amazing food every night and the endless warm weather was truly a luxury. His roommate Syndra was always talking to him, keeping him out and about whether it was going out for a drink or out to dinner. It wasn't until yesterday that he saw some of Syndra's skin that wasn't on her face. He was walking around the dining hall for lunch when he came across an area of the ship he had not seen before. It was a large flat area with a bunch of towels laid down on the ground for girls to lay on while they sun bathed, and sure enough there was Syndra laying down on her back in a bikini soaking up the sun.

Her body was something many men would fantasize about, her curvy body and beautiful hips made Oberon stand and stare. The one thing that he didn't imagine seeing was the size of her chest before when he had seen her she had always had clothes on that covered up anything serious so he just assumed they were average size but the bikini proved him wrong. Before seeming creepy he snapped away from the beautiful mistress and walked away from his apartment. He loved having a roommate and was all for it but when it's a girl who is like that, no straight man would not look.

One thing he always did when he was board was work out; he didn't need equipment or anything like that the ground worked as a personal gym. First, he stretched then began doing various workouts. Keeping a fit body was always something he had to do if you were not fit you could be slowed down during a fight and be left weak. He was holding himself upside down with his arms pushing up and down until the boat made an ear defining screech. It sounded like metal scraping against something and whatever it was made the boat buckle and move slow. People on the upper haul began screaming and freaking out. The force of the boat hitting whatever it did knock Oberon off of his arms and into the floor.

"What the fuck…" He groaned to himself. The ship felt different than before like it was tipping slightly. Suddenly Syndra appeared opening the door and slammed it.

"Oberon where are you?" She asked something was stressing her out.

"Over here." He grunted while getting up off the floor. "What happened?" Syndra's eyes ran around the room looking for something. She was still wearing her Bikini.

"The ship hit something and it split the haul in half!" She said in fear. "It's filling up with water, we have to go now!" Adrenaline filled Oberon's body, he ran to the door and opened it; sure enough, the ship was tilted with a good portion submerged.

"Syndra go into your room and get some clothes on, grab anything useful. I'll grab some basic stuff but not too much, it will weigh you down." Before she could reply he ran into his room and began grabbing various items. He then grabbed the light bag and opened the door to the humid outside air. Syndra had finished grabbing stuff and this time she had a black shirt and blue jeans. "Oil is starting to spread from the engine room, whatever we hit must've been really hard. We have to jump off right now or if we wait we will get drenched in oil." Oberon threw his bag over the side and stood on top of the railing. "Come on Syndra." She crawled up on the railing next to him and looked down.

"Do we h-." She was cut off from Oberon grabbed her by the waist and jumped off. Syndra screamed as they fell 30 feet down into the water.

Oberon's Pov

We slammed into the water, Syndra and I fell a couple feet down in the water but resurfaced right away. We both gasped for breath, I pulled away from Syndra's waist and grabbed my floating bag. "Why would you do that!" She shouted at me, she didn't seem mad at him just worried.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't wait any longer, let's swim away quick," I said. I didn't mean to be an asshole but I had to get us in the water.

"My bag went under, wait for me to swim under and grab it." She then dipped underwater. I might as well help her look, sooner we get away from this ship the better. I swam down until I saw Syndra in a cloud of red mist. Fuck that's blood, I sprung into action and grabbed her. The added weight made it a bitch to swim up to the surface, and he knew she was still conscious because felt her hold on tight. Once we broke the surface we both once again took a deep breath, my lungs were burning and I assumed worse for her since she was down there longer, but the sound of her breathing reassured me. "My leg." She screamed in pain while holding onto it, he was still holding her in the water.

"Can you swim?" The expression of pain on her face made my heart swell, but it also told me she couldn't. "That's fine just hold on tight, I'll get us out of here." With that, I grabbed onto my floating bag and began swimming away from the boat. The first while of swimming was easy, but as time went on the extra weight of his pack mad Syndra was bearing down on him. Hours of swimming had passed and Syndra who was on his back had passed out of blood loss. I need to get stitch her up or she won't make it. It felt like years had past but I had finally seen an island. I used the last of my strength and swam as close to it as I could, just as I thought I could swim no more I felt my feet hit the sandy bottom. Taking a few moments to rest, I pulled on Syndra's arm with the intention of waking her up. No response from her made my end my break, my legs which felt like jelly pulled us both up onto the shore until I was carrying her on dry land.

Once I was on the sandy shore I put Syndra on the ground and pulled her right leg away so I could see the wound. It was on the inside of her right leg, along cut that ran all the way along from her inner upper thigh to her calf. Her normal creamy skin was paler than normal, a sign of blood loss. I opened the inside of my bag and began taking out every last thing I needed from the first aid kit. First I wiped the wound clean with alcohol wipes, then I stitched her wound shut. With solid stitches keeping her cut shut I laid out a large bandage down her leg, if I didn't keep the wound clean she could get infected and I couldn't do anything about that. The last thing to do was to give her blood. I was luckily blood type O which can donate to any blood type, I put a blood transfer tube into her and I's vain's. I never thought bringing this emergency first aid kit on the trip would provide usefully but now I am so glad I had bought it.

The crimson blood flowed out of my arm into hers. I sat back leaning next to a tree and looked up at the sun. Who knew a day could this wrong so fast?

Back to 3rd person

After 10 minutes Oberon put the blood tube away and began looking around the island. It was a small island that wasn't a tropical paradise, it had no palm trees because of how for north it was. Oberon gathered enough sticks and twigs to make a small fire and began laying it all out near where Syndra was. After a little bit of focusing he was able to transfer enough heat into his tattoo that anything like dead grass would light during contact. A small and controlled fire was keeping the area around him and Syndra lit as the sun slowly went down. He knew it was going to be a cold night, it was early spring so the climate was still heating up somewhat but areas like where they were were normally around 40 degrees at night. Syndra finally awoke and let out a little squeal of pain.

"My leg…" She looked up at him with painful eyes. "Where are we?"

"After the boat sunk I swam a while with you on my back, you cut your leg on a reef. Once I got to the island I stitched up your wound and give you some of my blood. All we have to do now is wait." Syndra looked like she wanted to say something but she held her tong. The chilly air was freezing them both, the wet clothes they were wearing was not helping in the slightest. Syndra shook from the cold and slid herself closer to the fire. The moon was glowing in the night sky. The cold was unbearable, they both knew hypothermia would set at any moment. Syndra considered taking off her clothes and let them dry but she wanted to keep decent no matter what. Oberon noticed how cold she was so with a bold move that could have gotten him slapped he sat even closer to Syndra then reached out and pulled her body so it was pressing against his.

"W-what are you doing Oberon?" Syndra was blushing a deep shade of red and Oberon only assumed he was too but he kept her close.

"I'm keeping us close so we can share each other's warmth." The wet curvy body of Syndra pressed against him was extremely arousing but he did everything in his willpower to not show it. Her blue eyes slowly closed and not before long he could feel her sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Not long after he followed her into slumber.

When he awoke he was still holding Syndra but it was the day, there wet clothes had dried on there body's and any fear of hypothermia was gone. He did his best to pry himself off of Syndra so he didn't wake her up. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. The island was somewhat quiet with birds flying overhead in the warm air. Oberon got down on a knee next to Syndra's leg and peeled a slight amount of bandage off so he could see it. The wound wasn't infected and it looked like it began its early stages of healing. It was clear she still would not be able to walk, any movement would either be her crawling or him carrying her. Her beauty was something Oberon had seen little of, no girls back in his hometown even compared to her.

Oberon felt his stomach grumble, he hadn't eaten anything for a while, he had skipped breakfast and lunch yesterday while on the ship. He didn't understand how the ship went under, from what he understood the hull split in half but that should never have happened even if they hit a coral reef. No reef can pierce through a ships hull so it had to be something else. He went into the woods of island and grabbed a thick stick that he could sharpen into a spear, there was no telling how long they were going to be on the island so food was something he needed. Once he felt he had a sharp spear he walked into the ocean until he was around waist deep and waited.

He stood still in the water for at least 30 minutes. The occasional small fish would swim up to his feet and nibble at his toes. A long fat fish eventually swam up in front of him. He knew the way that water reflected made the fish look closer to him in the water so he aimed the spear above it and slammed it into the water. The fish swam away faster than he could blink. He hit the fish, he could tell from the light red mist that was hanging around in the salty ocean water. For some reason around 10 minutes later the same fish showed up as if it was testing its luck. Once again he thrust the spear towards the fish and this time he felt it pierce the scales. Oberon pulled it out of the water as fast as he could then threw it onto the sandy beach. It wiggled trying to send itself back into the water but he knew it was bleeding out. Slowly it stopped and remained still. Oberon had spear fished before with his parents when he was 15, not only had they taught him how to spearfish but also how to clean a fish.

Two slabs of fish meat were the end result. When he got back Syndra was still sitting next to the ashes of the fire but now she was awake.

"How does your leg feel?" Oberon asked while gathering tinder.

"It's been better." She said with a smile, she always tried to keep a happy mood.

"All we have to do is just wait for rescue to come, so I got us some food but the main problem is water." Oberon knelt down and started the fire, once he felt it was going well he put the fish on some then sticks and stuck them up so they could cook.

"Thank you for carrying me, I would have died if you hadn't." She said while looking down at the ground. "You must have a universal blood type if you gave me some of yours."

He nodded and went back to cooking the fish. The smell of cooked fish filled the air around the camp. He took a slab and a half of fish meet over to Syndra and sat down next to her.

"You're giving me more?" She looked surprised.

"Your healing so you need the energy more than I do. Now I want to build something that could easily get someone's attention if a ship comes by." Oberon rubbed his stubble in thought.

"You could build a single fire and put pine needles on it so it burns Smokey." Oberon looked over at Syndra with a raised eyebrow. "What I read it in a magazine…" Oberon couldn't resist the urge of laughing and let out a long chuckle. As always Syndra was blushing slightly.

"That's actually a good idea, here I'm going to go gather some stuff for a signal fire is there anything you need?" Syndra shook her head no so Oberon walked into the woods and started collecting firewood. He gathered the amount he felt was necessary and began laying out all of the pieces he wanted.

"So Oberon, since we have some time to kill how about you tell me more about yourself," Syndra said while picking at her nails, she was still on the ground but in talking range.

"I have told you everything about me that is interesting at least, my sister and I live in a house in Ionia, I have a master who has taught me how to fight, and I am now going to Demacia. I have already told you all of that haven't I?" She nodded in response.

"Well, what about your parents." The question made him stiffen up. He had not expected her to ask about them and truely he had been avoiding thinking about them.

"My parents died about two weeks ago. A group of barbarians pillaged are home and killed them." Oberon said, his face was stern but emotionless. Syndra looked like she was going to say something but didn't. She knew no matter what she said wouldn't change anything. "Syndra what do you plan on doing once you live in Demacia?" Oberon asked trying to change the subject. Syndra just looked at him with her blue eyes and shrugged.

"I really don't know. Probably will just have to marry some guy and become a housewife, that's all girls seem to be good for in Demacia." She went back to picking at her nails instead of looking at him.

"You don't seem like the housewife style to me Syndra."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You don't seem content with letting this other half of you win, going to go live as a housewife is an option but you could also try to master the dark sovereign. If you can control it and not let it take you over then you will have nothing to worry about, you could go live back in Ionia." Oberon drew attention away from the signal fire and sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid I am no longer welcome in Ionia. If I go back I will either be killed or exiled. I don't put much thought into it though, I never liked where I lived in Iona. I never got to see anyone except my teacher nor was I able to meet other people." She sat closer to Oberon within arms reach, her body seemed to enjoy being close to him. "Do you have a special someone waiting back home for you?"

"No, training was always in the way." Oberon was a little red but he kept his dignity. "What about you?"

"Like I said, I have hardly ever talked to guys before because of the temple I lived in." Syndra was twirling a strand of her silver hair in between her fingers. "You must have dated before right?"

"I did for about a week or two, she broke up with me claiming I was to quiet." Oberon let out a low laugh. "This was around 5 years ago." Syndra giggled a little bit with him.

"How big of a scar do you think that cut will leave?" She asked, her mood turned serious.

"Big, at least it's on the inside so it won't be as noticeable." Oberon sat on his knees and once again looked at her wound.

"I always thought my legs were my best feature. Now I got some long scar running down one." The discontent was clear on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure when you find a guy that scar will be the least of his worries." The wound she had on her leg was tenderly red around the edges, and when he touched it made her stiffen up. "Do you want to see if you can walk?" She nodded and got into a position where she could stand up. She pushed herself up with most of her weight on the leg that wasn't injured. She took a few steps forward at a steady pace. "How does it feel."

"Like shit." She said it seemed out of character for her to swear but he knew how much pain she was in. Her injured leg wobbled a little bit then she lost balance, Oberon caught her by the hips and sat back down with her.

"Maybe we should wait a while before we get you walking again." Oberon helped her sit down then started walking around the fire pit in thought.

"Who taught you how to stitch wounds?" Syndra rubbed her palm up and down the wound.

"Master Tebol taught me a year ago, he said I didn't need to keep relying on the healer and stitch me myself. So every time I got a cut he would make me do it myself, my first few times were so crude the wound got infected which made the scars worse." Oberon pulled back his sleeve on his shirt and showed her the large scar on his left arm.

"Ever wonder why we were the only ones who made it on this island? There were a lot of people on that boat and none of them came with us." Oberon was also wondering the same thing, he saw people take lifeboats but no one was with them.

"I do actually, I saw people take like boats but I think the reason no one is on this island is that I swam for a solid 3 hours until I found this island." He said.

"3 hours!" Syndra exclaimed with a baffled look on her face. "I must have passed out because it felt like 1 hour."

"It's very possible with how much blood you lost, we would have died if we wouldn't have found this island. I was hardly keeping myself afloat." Oberon ripped more living branches and leaves off of trees and threw them on the signal fire. With the fire finished all that needed to be done was to light it, Oberon dusted his hands off then began clearing a small area in front of the camp he and Syndra had.

"What are you doing?" Syndra had seen him began clearing a random area.

"I haven't had a clear area to train since I left, I can feel my body getting restless so I am going to practice." Once he cleared a good area he began stretching. "Have you ever worked out?"

"No, I don't have a place to. I didn't ever go to a gym or had weight or anything."

"You don't need weights to work out, think of your body as its own gym. There are tons of different workouts I can do without weights." Oberon finished stretching and got into a position for push-ups. "If I don't keep myself fit when I meet the Grandmaster he might not want to teach me." Over the course of twenty minutes, he did push-ups at a fast pace. Syndra sat at her spot and watched with patience until something she was trying to ignore made her break the silence.

"Listen, Oberon, I really need help with something." Oberon looked over at her and was surprised to see her a deep shade of red. Her eyes seemed to only want to look at the ground.

"What?"

She managed to lift her eyes from the dirt and look at him. "I need to use the bathroom." The thought of her going to the bathroom didn't occur to him, and the worst part for them both was she couldn't walk.

He put on a smile and walked over next to her. "It's alright I can help you." Her face got a deeper shade of red but nonetheless, she pushed herself off of the ground and let him wrap his hand around her shoulder. Slowly they walked a bit until they were in the woods of the island.

"Okay, you can leave me here. I'll yell at you when I'm done." Oberon nodded and walked away to give her some privacy. Around ten minutes later she yelled at him for help. He walked around to corner to find her holding herself against a tree.

"You alright?" He asked fo make sure. She nodded and put her arms out so she could grab onto him. He let her grab onto his shoulders once again and then walked out back into their camp. He helped her sit down then sat down next to her.

"What are we going to do about water?" The issue of water was also concerning Oberon, there was only salt water around. They didn't have any sort of clean water to drink so if they were left here to much longer they would die of dehydration. They were already thirsty, but not to the point of dehydration.

"Nothing much to do. All wait for a ship to rescue us." Neither Oberon or Syndra were satisfied with the answer.

"I feel useless. There is nothing I can do to help all I can do is just sit and wait."

"It's really not a big deal, there is nothing to be done right now except wait." He assured her. They both went quiet for a while and just watched the waves run up and down the shore.

"Think anyone else made it off the boat?" Syndra asked.

"Most likely, there were life boats so I'm sure they took those," Oberon assured her.

"When we left I put on a pair of pants and shirt over my swimsuit, could you give me some privacy so I can take off my swimsuit?" Oberon nodded and walked ways on the beach. He decided to walk around the island and see if he could see any sort of boats in the nearby area. The walk around took no longer than half an hour, it was a nice peaceful walk with the nice warm wind blowing in his face. However, there was no sign of lifeboat or nearby fishing boat. He didn't expect to find a fishing boat because he assumed they were still far from Demacia and no boat would travel out this far. He made it back to camp to see Syndra moved a little bit from where she was before but now she was once again asleep.

Oberon stood out next to the beach with his shoes off so he could feel the waves brush up on his toes. It truly would have been an island paradise if they weren't in the circumstances they were in. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small white and gray blob in the distance. It was a boat, he could tell that much from where he was. It wasn't a quarter of the size of the cruise he and Syndra took but it was still none the less big. Oberon rushed over to his signal fire and lit it immediately.

 **So that's the end of chapter 6. I have a couple reviews to address so let's do that now.**

 _ok, that was pretty good, I think the improvement is noticeable, besides that it's interesting where Oberon's power comes from, maybe my only "complaint" is that I really wanted it to be OcxAhri, but the fact that Syndra is the couple It's not bad, it's interesting in fact so I'm waiting to see what else you bring to this story - Dark Blue Wing_

 **Thank you a lot, I'm sorry about it not being Ahri but I think that Syndra would work better with Oberon. I plan on redoing Legend Of A God Once I'm done with this.**

 _Love the story!  
Seriously can't wait for the next update!  
Good luck on writing_

 _~The Exploding Dino ~_

 **Thank you Dino! Next update is now.**

 _This was actually pretty good! Seems like an interesting story go follow. Hopefully he will face some Champions? And training under Jax seems like it should help him out alot. Rip parents :(. Thanks for providing stuff to read! -Vtolx Venom_

 **Thank you for reading! I do plan on him fighting lots of other champions.**


	7. Chapter 7

It took longer than Oberon would have thought, but the ship finally spotted the signal fire. It slowly tilted its hull into it was facing the island. Slowly it made its way over towards him. The stress of not getting off of the island vanished, he let the relief wash over him. He decided it was no time to celebrate, he had to go get Syndra and get ready to swim out because chances were the boat couldn't dock on the island. He walked to the campsite next to Syndra and lightly shook her body to wake her up. She groaned a little bit then opened her eyes.

"I signaled in a ship, we have to leave now." Oberon knelt down next to her so she could use his as support. She leaned against a tree while waiting for him to gather their belongings. He pulled his bag over his shoulder then began stomping out the signal fire.

"That's the ship?" She asked with wide eyes. "There's no way that ship can hit land."

"That's why we are going to have to swim out to it." He once again walked with her again until there were about knee deep in the water. "Wrap your arms around my neck, I'll swim us over you just need to hold on." Syndra nodded and wrapped her body around his back. He walked as long as he could in the water until it was too deep than began swimming. The water was freezing compared to last time, he felt Syndra's shivering on his back. He reached the side of the boat within 10 minutes. A man about the age of Oberon peered over the side of the boat and looked down at them. He had brown hair and somewhat of a beard. He threw down a rope from the top and screamed at them to climb it. It was a big fishing boat, it was around 10 feet tall.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to have to climb us up." He felt her squeeze him hard, which told him to start climbing. He grabbed onto the rope and felt for a grip; he slipped a few times but got ahold of it and climbed up. It wasn't extremely hard for Oberon, he had done intense conditioning as lifting when he was with Tebol so strength didn't matter. The problem was his hands were wet. He made it about half way up then his hands slipped resulting in Syndra and him falling down into the water. Syndra lost grasp of him and began thrashing her body around so she could keep afloat. Oberon noticed it and swam over so she could once again latch onto him.

"Are you alright?" He asked while spitting out sea water.

"I'm fine just be careful." She rubbed her eyes preparing for another climb. He grabbed onto the coarse rope for the second time and began climbing. He reached the top without falling and paused for a moment to catch his breath. The man who was waiting held his hands out so Syndra could grab on and be pulled into the boat. Once he had seen Syndra get over he pulled himself up until he was standing on the ship's deck. The freezing water was so cold he couldn't feel his toes. He didn't worry about himself though, he searched the hall for Syndra and found her sitting down while hugging her legs to keep warm.

"Where did he go?" Oberon asked with raised eyebrows.

"He went to go get a first aid kit and towels to keep us warm." She said as her teeth were chattering. The brown-haired man appeared behind him with another person who looked to be in his late 50s. The older man handed a large towel to both of them and also gave Oberon a first aid kit.

"Do you know how to use that or do you want me to clean the wound?" He asked.

"I can do it, thank you for everything you have done," Oberon said with a nod. He knelt down next to Syndra and slowly peeled off the bandage she had on. Normally he would of let the bandage stay on for a couple more days but since she just swam in seawater that could be full of bacteria he decided to clean it once again. As kindly as possible he rubbed the wound clean doing his best not to hurt her. It was a nasty cut that went deep and he would feel best if he could get her to a real hospital as soon as he could. He laid the new bandage on her leg then sat right next to her. Both of them were so cold there teeth were chattering.

Oberon didn't care about how cold he was though, Syndra was the one who looked white. He grabbed both of the long grey towels and wrapped them around both of them. The action pushed them together in a tight squeeze. The body heat from both of them immediately made them warmer. Oberon didn't say anything, he admitted to himself that being pushed up this close to her was something he didn't mind. His train of thought was broken when the older man crouched down next to them.

"I would imagine you couple are one of the few that they hadn't found from the recent Cruise sink." He stated with a hoarse voice. The word couple irritated Oberon and made Syndra blush. He could see why they would be mistaken for a couple though, they both looked the same age and they both were practically cuddling for heat.

"Yes, unless there was another cruise that crashed." Oberon pulled himself away from Syndra a little bit to imply the couple statement was wrong. "Does anyone know the cause of the sinking?"

"Tainted reef." The old man said acting like Oberon would know what it was.

"What is that?" What an odd name for a reef he thought to himself.

"A tainted reef is a normal reef that was recently tainted by a nearby void rift. If you don't know what a void rift is it's a small crack in the earth that is an opening to the void. When void rifts appear they taint everything around it within a large diameter. The problem with this one is it was next to a large reef that when it got tainted the size quadrupled making it reach near the surface and sharp as hell. All captains are warned about various locations of rifts but this one is new so your captain had no clue." The old man explained. Oberon was shocked to put it simply. He knew various void rifts had opened up around Runeterra such as the large one in Shurima. Syndra didn't like that he pulled themselves apart, she pushed her body back up against his. "The reason why the water is so cold is that when the void rift makes contact with the outside world it can react differently compared to others. The one your cruise struck caused extremely low temperatures but only at certain times."

It was strange that it would react like that but Oberon didn't care if it made the water cold, he was just glad Syndra and him were on the boat. All he wanted to do was to wrap himself around Syndra even more and hold her soft body but he restrained. "Do you have any water?" Oberon asked with a dry mouth. The old man nodded and pulled a canteen out of his jacket and handed it to Oberon. He took a long swig then gave Syndra the rest. She drank the water, letting out a light moan in the process. "Is there anywhere we could sleep? I want her to get more rest since she's injured."

"Inside the hull of the ship with the bunks were you two can stay. It's a day sailing from here to Demacia so you guys feel free to get as much rest as possible."

"I don't understand," Oberon said. "One day? The Cruise said over half a week."

"Well that was a luxury cruise, it goes slow and takes detours." Oberon was shocked that Tebol bought him tickets for a luxury cruise. Maybe it was his way of giving Oberon a break for all of his training? Whatever it was for surprised him. The old man left the two of them alone on the deck. A somewhat awkward silence kicked in with just him and Syndra sitting there so close together.

"We should go get some rest," Oberon said, he pulled himself away from her but regretted it right away. Her soft warm body felt so good pressed up against him but he didn't want there to be anything between them. Since he was the Gladiator God the fewer people who were attached to him the better because if he fails his job the fewer people it would hurt. He knew that didn't matter though, if he failed his job everyone would die and the stress was getting to him. Oberon pushed away his thoughts for later and picked up Syndra bridal style, he didn't want to wait for her to limp around. He followed the path he saw the old man take until he found an empty room with a bunk bed inside it. He helped Syndra lay down on the lower bunk and began stripping off his soaking wet clothes. He had gotten down to his trousers then climbed up into the top bunk and slipped himself under the warm coarse blankets. He almost fell asleep instantly.

Oberon awoke that next morning to the sound of Syndra tossing and turning around in her bed. He peered down to see her with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. The sudden voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked back up at him in with something that seemed like confliction to him.

"I'm worried about Demacia." She said trying to avoid much emotion in her words.

"Why so?" He shifted himself so he could look over the edge at her better.

"I fear they might kill me if they know I can use magic. I am going to Demacia to escape what torments me but I might still get killed for it. Also if they figure out who I am they might send me back to Ionia where I would get executed for sure." Oberon didn't ever think about her problem that way, he just thought she was a person who didn't want the power she had but it was worse for her. Even when she left her home nation there still is a chance of death.

"Is there any way for you to conceal your magic?" He asked.

"There are many ways for me to conceal my magic, I just don't know if they will be able to tell." With no warning, she burst out into tears and shoved her wet face into her pillow. Oberon hated seeing anyone cry especially Syndra. He crawled down from the bunk and sat down next to her bunk. He really didn't know how to comfort her, Oberon never had a first hand experience with a woman much less has he ever dated anyone. As far as his knowledge was he was a novice when it came to woman. Just as he was going to pull her attention from the wet pillow he realized he only had underwear on. He slipped on his pair of wet pants and lightly tapped her back to pull her attention to him.

"Syndra I want to ask you something." Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What is it you want from this world?"

Syndra stared at his orange eyes for a bit and just as it was going to get awkward she replied "I want to live a normal life. I want to settle down with a man and have children but this damned power that has cursed me is crushing everything I want. I hear story's all the time from girls who say they thirst for adventure or they want to be different from others but truthfully this is hell."

"Then don't let fear control what you do with your life. I'm sorry Syndra that you got the Dark Sovereigns power but once you figure out your place in this world I promise you, nothing like hate or execution with the concern you anymore." In all honesty, he had no idea what to say but he made the best of what he knew. The words seemed to work because Syndra smiled lightly and sat up.

"Thank you, Oberon. That's exactly what I needed to hear." She embraced him in a hug that he did not expect. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Well, we have half a day to waste so what do you want to do?" He decided it was best to change the subject before awkward silence kicked in.

"Oh, I got it! We can play a game." She said with happy blue eyes.

"Your leg doesn't look like it wants to play games," Oberon said with a laugh which got him an eye roll from her.

"No Oberon I mean a game like would you rather or Truth or dare." She said with a light laugh.

"What is Truth or dare? And would you rather?" Oberon raised a brow in wonder. Syndra's light laugh escalated into a giggle which confused him.

"You have never played truth or dare?" Oberon shook his head no still wondering what it was. He had an idea for the name but had never even heard of it. "When I was younger with my Master we would play games all the time like would you rather or Truth or dare. Truth or dare is you ask me if I want a Truth or dare and I will choose one. For example, if I say dare you can dare me to do anything and I can't back out as long as the request isn't to far fetched." She said with a smile.

"This sounds like a kids game." He commented.

"So what if it is, you haven't played it yet so don't judge it." She stared at him with a controlling look.

"Okay, okay, you start then." He said so they would get on with it.

"Truth or dare?" She asked with anticipation.

"Dare."

"Okay." She began to stroke her chin like an old man would do with a beard. "I dare you to walk on your hands from the dresser over there to that wall." She said pointing across to each object. It was a weird request but nevertheless, he began walking from one end of the room to the other. It wasn't something he hadn't done before when he trained with Tebol he would strap weights on him and make him move long distances. He stood up and faced Syndra.

"Wow Oberon, you didn't even tilt at all." She said with amazement.

"Yeah, my old teacher would put weights on me while I moved around. It was a really effective way to work out but the pain after was immense." He said, recalling the memory.

"Ok, your turn." She said.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Oberon nodded and stroked his chin in thought like Syndra did.

"Do you believe me?" He asked blankly.

"Believe what?" Her eyes filled with question.

"That I am the Gladiator God." It was a question he wanted to ask since he met her.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"It seems absurd, doesn't it? It was a myth I heard about countless times and the carrier, the "God" Just happens to be me. I found it harder to believe myself then it did for you." He exclaimed.

"I have no reason to not believe you." She said with a small smile. "I have seen you use your tattoo with a sort of magic I have never even felt before and after all, you have done for me on the Island and cruise it would be wrong of me to doubt you." He nodded with somewhat of an understanding. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you believe me that I am the Dark Sovereign?" She asked with a stern facial expression.

"Yes, and before you ask why I do because I can see how conflicted you are with yourself and the other part of you." He said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, smiling widely.

"I don't know what I'm going to dare you to do with that leg." He said with a laugh. "How about this; I dare you to teach me how to fight back against magic once you are healed."

A look of surprise flashed across her face. "How would I do that? We are almost to Demacia."

"Well I was thinking if you have no plans to go live somewhere you could always join me, I need a mage to teach me too and no one in Demacia is one." He said with a smile.

"I-I I would have to consider it, I guess I don't really have plans to do anything once I get to Demacia. The only problem I see with that is all magic is banned in Demacia so how do you plan on training?" She had a good point but he had an idea.

"Jax might let us and if he doesn't we can train outside the Demacian walls." He insisted. "First think about it, it's your life I would be intruding on so do what is best for you. Anyway, it's your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a significant other or girlfriend back home?" Never has he expected Syndra to ask a question like that. Syndra had a light color red that was plastered on her cheeks from the question.

"No, I don't." He stated while clearing his throat. "What about you?"

"Me? No, not at all." She said with a nervous laugh. "I have never even been close to dating before. I was always too busy learning to control my magic and every time I would get somewhat close to a man they would shun me from him."

It wasn't right for someone to limit Syndra's social life but Oberon knew what these Elders were scared off. "What's so bad about you having a boyfriend?" He asked the question was bothering him.

Her blue eyes flicked up to him and then back at the floor. "Well the two main reasons was I could kill him if my power unleashed, and I am not allowed to have children."

"Why?"

"Well, I can have children just not when I was living under the elders rule. They fear if I have offspring chances are they could also possess the power that I have." She twirled a yellow sphere around her fingers as she spoke. The information shocked Oberon. Not only did the elders seclude her from any other social life they told her she could never have children.

"I hope you won't let those Elders words change your heart. If you want Children to do as you please and trust yourself not others." Oberon said. Syndra smiled in reply and sat up on the bunk bed.

"I understand what you mean, but I really don't want to risk cursing my old children with what I had to bare." She said while twiddling her fingers.

"Well think about it like this," Oberon said. "If you have children of your own it won't be like what happened to you, you will be able to protect them from what happened to you." He was sitting next to her on the bed. They were really close, their faces only half a foot apart.

"I never thought about it like that." She muttered under her breath.

"Once you find yourself a man who you love and are comfortable with than worry about it but I don't think you should be worried about it." He stood up and stretched, letting out a loud groan. "Let's go get some new clothes and some food." He bent next to Syndra and locked his arm around her shoulders. Her skins were so soft and delicate he felt as if he might hurt her, but she wasn't too much smaller than Oberon. He was around 6,4 and she was 5,6 so it didn't feel too awkward. They made their way to the top of the ship and both leaned against a wall until someone found him. The fishing boat equipment was very new, it was still shining as if just produced and the new technology to the equipment was something he had never seen in Ionia.

"ugh, it' so cold…" Syndra chattered.

"The void rift must be making the temperatures this low." Oberon didn't want to see her freeze anymore. "Stay here I'll go find some clothes." He exited the hull and found a room with various clothes in it. He grabbed a pair of him that had a black cloak and a pair of clothes for Syndra. He found her back in the hall and handed her the clothes.

"Is this all you could find?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah…? Why?" Oberon asked while pulling on his new shirt. She looked at him with annoyed eyes that lightened up upon the sight of him. She twisted the tee shirt so it was facing Oberon. It was Syndra's size no doubt, but it showed an absurd amount of cleavage. "Oh." He said trying his best not to laugh. "Here take my shirt." He peeled his off and handed it to her. "I can wear that one." He pulled it over his head to find it fit tightly but nonetheless fit. The V neck showed a lot of his chest but it was much better for him to wear it than Syndra. He put his eyes back on Syndra and was shocked. The tee shirt he was wearing was big on her, at least two sizes over but it looked so good. The loose shirt hung over her body displaying her perfect body with little being revealed.

He looked away before she could see him staring. He didn't understand how she was so beautiful compared to any other girl he had ever seen. "Could I get some privacy so I can put on my pants?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go back the room we slept in." They made there way back. He gave her some privacy and sat down on the wooden beams that lined the edge of the ship. The light breeze made his cloak and hair blow up but the cold breeze felt good even if it was below zero. He sat there for a few minutes, the temperature seemed to get warmer as they went one direction. A very faint outline appeared in the cloudy distance. He couldn't make out what it was until a crew member gave him a periscope. The sight he had seen was truly breathtaking. It was a large wall that stretched high up into the air.

"Is that Demacia?" Oberon asked in wonder.

"Yes, it is!" The crew member said with a toothy grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Syndra and Oberon were both sitting on the edge of the boat staring at the Demacian walls. They had been sitting on there for at least half an hour admiring the wall.

"Didn't they make these walls to avoid Noxus?" Syndra asked without pulling her eyes away.

"For the most part." He said. "I think just to stay away from everyone too." Oberon reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a pen. He unfolded the blank piece of paper and pushed it against his knee so he could write.

"Who you writing too?" Syndra asked while sitting up so she could see what he was doing.

"My sister. She told me that if I didn't mail her whenever she sent a letter she would come to Demacia herself and kill me. Well, I don't know if that's directly what she said but something like that." Oberon said with a smile as he thought about her. He began to write every detail about his Adventure to Demacia. He wrote about the cruise, the luxury, How the ship sunk, the island with a side note about how the skills dad taught him on spearfishing helped. He wrote about Syndra who was with him the whole way, and how they were currently on a fishing boat pulling into the Demacian harbor. Once he was done he folded the letter up again and put it in his pocket. He knew Syndra watched him write but he paid no concern. It didn't matter if she had seen what he wrote.

Oberon stood up and let out a long stretch. The Demacian wall was so close he could see people walking on the top of it and near the Harbor.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff," Oberon said while stretching. "I hope you didn't lose anything too important from the cruise."

"Nothing too important. Just money but if I can get a job I shouldn't have to worry about money." She said.

"Have you thought about my offer of coming with?" Oberon asked before he left.

Syndra nodded and didn't pull her eyes away from the Harbor. "I want to but I can't take the risk of injuring anyone."

Oberon frowned and sat down next to her once again. "You wouldn't hurt me, we would be training."

"I know but magic is forbidden in Demacia so if somewhat figured out I used it I would be banished. Also If I exert much power at once while training with you I could turn into the Dark Sovereign. It's the same thing that happened to my teacher, we were training and the duel we had got too intense."

"Don't worry about the Dark Sovereign coming. We don't even have to spar I just need a mage who has had a first-hand experience to teach me how magic works. No one will know about your magic except me, you have my promise no one will know." Oberon was never a person to make promises. He prefered to let things be as is but Syndra otherwise would have to go settle down and from what he could tell she didn't want to. She looked him in the eyes as if she was trying to find something in them.

"We have to be very careful okay?" She said with a worried expression. Oberon nodded with a smile, he was trying his best to lighten up the mood. "Okay, we are almost ready to get off so go grab your stuff."

—-

Syndra and Oberon parted ways with the fishing crew. He thanked them all for their assistance then offered them gold for their troubles. The younger kid was about to accept the money but the older man stepped in and told Oberon that it was every human's responsibility to help one another. They got off the boat onto the dock and was immediately surrounded by a crowd of people who were in a rush to get on a boat.

"First things first, we need to get you to a hospital," Oberon stated. They weaved there way through many people until they found an immigrant area which held maps of the city. They made their way to the nearest hospital which once again had technology that neither Oberon or Syndra had seen before. A nurse brought them into a room in which Syndra and Oberon sat. The nurse peeled the bandage off of Syndra's leg and began pulling out the stitches.

"I would assume you two came from Ionia?" The nurse said while she worked. Both of them nodded. "Well, we have a new technology from piltover that heals a wound 99% of the time. It's called a health potion, I'm sure you have all heard of it before but a scientist in piltover actually invented one." The nurse pulled a crimson vile out of the cabinet and handed it to Syndra. Syndra took it suspiciously and took a close look at it. "Drink it and it should heal you right up." Syndra hesitantly unscrewed the vial then downed the red fluid. The nurse took the empty vial and knelt down to Syndras leg. She took the bandage off and pulled the stitches out of her leg. As if magic Syndra's legs skin grew over itself and sealed.

"That's crazy!" Syndra gasped. She ran her fingers over the skin to find it was red and sensitive.

"How much?" Oberon asked so he could get straight to the point.

"4 silver." The nurse said while reaching out her hand. Oberon dug into his pockets and paid her the amount.

"Before we leave I wanted to know if you know where this location is," Oberon said before the nurse left. He handed her a folded piece of paper that held the address to the Grandmasters location.

"It's in a higher up district, your map only shows you the local area but if you find a street carriage I'm sure if you tell them the address they will bring you there." The nurse guided them out of the hospital and back out onto the street. The streets were full of people cutting in and out of their way. After a little while of walking aimlessly, Syndra spotted a carriage that was not moving. They walked up to it together and spotted an older looking back on the front of it with reigns in his hand.

"Looking to go somewhere?" He called at them; the man had only a few brown teeth in his jaw.

"Yes, can you take us to this address?" Oberon shouted over the loud crowd. He handed the man the piece of paper who only had to lay his eyes upon it for a second.

"Of course I can, depends on if you can pay." He said with a toothy grin. Well, it would have been toothy if he had any.

"How much?"

"45 silver."

"45 silver!" Oberon exclaimed in surprise. "Why so much?"

"Well, it's quite a long distance if you don't know, besides I also have to play a 10 silver fee for even entering the high wealth." He grunted as if Oberon should have known that.

"Okay, yeah I'll pay." Oberon paid the man who then signaled for him and Oberon to get on the back. Syndra got on first and then he did. As soon as the two were sat down the horses starting moving through the busy streets.

"Oberon I hope you know how nice you are being to me," Syndra said breaking the silence that happened between them. "Your taking me with you and paying for all of this stuff, what can I do for you besides train with you," Syndra asked with cute eyes that crushed his heart.

"No need to pay me back." He stated firmly. He was honestly just glad he changed shirts with her on the boat because if she was wearing the V neck he wouldn't be able to look away. "You lost something valuable in the crash and it would be inhuman of me not to help." Instead of saying anything Syndra smiled and embraced him in a hug. Although neither he nor her had showered in days she smelled like a strawberry punch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. Her body was soft and comfortable, nothing like his. To be honest all he really wanted to do was hold onto her as long as he could, enjoying her hug for as long as the ride was but he pulled away. He didn't need a romantic relationship in his life at all. He doubted Syndra liked him that way and it was no time for anyone to get attached to him. He was the Gladiator God and when war comes chances are he won't make it home.

Syndra seemed almost like she was sad that he broke the hug. She blushed lightly and then quickly looked to the other side of the street. Does she like me that way? Oberon asked himself. Do I like her that way? He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. The carriage stopped on the outside of an inner wall that seemed to lead farther inside of the great Demacian city. The old man jumped out of the driver seat and began talked to the guards like everyday chit-chat. Syndra and Oberon sat there patiently over the course of 15 minutes waiting for him come back.

Instead of waking up to the driver's spot on the carriage he climbed up the stairs and stood right in front of Oberon.

"So tell me, kid, why are you going to the Grandmasters place?" He asked with a sly grin.

"That's none of your concern," Oberon said with a stern expression.

"It is most definitely my concern when I am taking you to him. Now you could tell me why you are going there or act stubborn and get yourself killed." The old man sprung a knife from his belt and attached it to Oberon's throat. "Not a move from you love." He winked at Syndra, he was still wearing that devious smile. He looked down at the guards and made a strange hand signal towards them. The shorter one jumped on the carriage and trapped Syndra viciously by grabbing a big ball of her silver hair. He pulled it and walked her off the carriage also with a pistol to her temple.

"What is this?" Oberon moves slightly in Syndra's direction but immediately felt the blade slightly pierce the flesh of his neck.

"Make a move and he will blow her head off." He threatened with a more serious tone. "I reckon with the quality of that girl I'll get a very handsome penny for her if I sell her to some rich man in Noxus." The other guard pulled out a pair of handcuffs and latched them onto both of Oberon's hands. "As for you, I don't have much of a user so we'll head to the nearest forest and dispose of you sound good?" He said and pated Oberon on the shoulder. With a hard crack, the man swung his fist back and struck him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Oberon awoke sometime later. His vision was mostly black and he had an intense pain aching in his head. He adjusted his eyesight to find himself sprawled out on the ground looking up at the trees above him. The sound of footsteps echoed around him as people stepped around in the grass. Oberon came to his senses and recalled what happened with Syndra and the strange man he hired. He snapped his body up and looked around with deep anger in his eyes. He was in the middle of a forest with two other people looking down at him.

He recognized the older man who was leaning against a tree with a smug smile on his face. "That's quite the girl you had with you there." He commented while Oberon was assessing the situation he was in. Anger was on the brink of consuming him. He wanted to snap the man's head off but it took all of his will to remain calm. "I have some questions for you boy." He grinned and leaned closer to Oberon so they were eye to eye.

"How does answering these questions benefit me?" Oberon asked through clenched teeth.

"Smart kid, after all the only thing you can look forward to right now is for something to benefit you huh?" He patted Oberon on the shoulder clearly trying to piss him off even more. "You tell us what we want to know and we'll just put a bullet in your head. Drag that shit on and I'll cut your dick off. Sound good?" Oberon nodded without showing any fear. "Alright question one; How old is this girl?"

"Twenty."

"Good, Nice and young. Where is she from?"

"Ionia."

"Is She a virgin?"

Oberon was completely caught off guard by the question. "W-what why?" The raised his fist and slammed Oberon once again across the face.

"You're not asking the questions kid, I am. I suppose it doesn't hurt for you to know but virgins tend to be worth a lot more money when we sell em."

"I have no idea if she is or not. I would guess no though."

"Wait you mean to tell me you haven't tried a piece of the pie? I saw how close you two were." He said with doubt. "Well, thanks for the answers kid." He pulled his revolver out and held the barrel to Oberon's forehead. The other man who was also watching him had leaned against a tree and began to smoke a cigarette. Oberon bent his head forward then ran around the side of the older man. He used his handcuffs to wrap around the man's neck into a choke hold. He gasped loudly for breath and grunted at the man trying to get his attention. The man blindly pointed his gun at him and fired off a round. It grazed Oberon on the cheek.

"Let go of me you fuck!" He gasped. The man who was leaning against the tree found his attention on Oberon. He slung his revolver up in the air and aimed it at Oberon. He looked like he had the full intent of unloading a bullet in Oberon's head but held back because Oberon was using the older man as a body shield. Without consideration, Oberon reached his hands up onto the man's head and snapped it. The crackle of the neck breaking filled the noiseless air. Oberon dove immediately towards the nearest tree as bullets flew into the ground around him. He reached behind the tree and assessed the situation. The man ahead of him could swing around and shoot him at any moment, he wouldn't be able to do anything either because of his hands were tied.

"Come out with your hands up you bastard." The man snarled. "You don't do so and I can promise you I will make that cutie you had with you worse than a sex slave. I can always send her to Zaun, they may pay less but let me tell you they love to torture their girls." The rage that Oberon managed to keep suppressed before burst out all once. His tattoo lit up brightly making all of his veins flash the color of celestial blue. His pupils also changed to the same color but only for an instance, but in that instance, Oberon lunged on top of the man and slammed his head into a nearby rock that instantly cracked the man's head open.

Oberon stood up and gripped tightly at his tattoo. All of the sudden energy he had drained back into his tattoo, almost with a force that seemed to weaken him. He had to no time to regain his strength, for all he knew Syndra could be getting raped or beaten or worse, being sold. First of all he had to figure out where the hell he was. It was some sort of forest that he hoped wasn't too far from Demacia or Syndra. He roamed the area looking for anything he could use to find Syndra.

He came up upon a strange cabin in the woods that normally wouldn't attract anyone to go inside but he knew these assholes liked to hide in the most remote places, besides there were lights he had seen in the inside. He first circled around the outside and listened for any source of sound there were a few creeks but he heard various sounds of a woman making strange sounds. Every part of him wanted to run in that and slaughter every single man who was the cause of this but he knew if he ran in there it could easily lead to him getting killed. After listening for a while he heard a few men inside talking to each other about the "new girl." Who he could only assume was Syndra.

"Where the hell is Daren?" One of them sighed in annoyance.

"Probably fucking with the kid." The other replied then took a drag from something which made him cough.

"I'm half tempted to go in there and have some fun." The first one said. That just made him first on Oberon's list.

"You know the rule, Poel, not until we know more."

"You actually believe he would let us this time? I say we do it while he's gone." He outbursts to his coworker.

"Wait! Besides Poel, you have a wife. Are you that willing to be unloyal." The other man snarled back to his partner.

"None of your fucking business!" The conversation was starting to get heated which with both men distracted would be a perfect time to strike. But before he had the chance they started fist fighting hard. It made even easier for him, he walked in the door and found the two beating the shit out of each other in the living quarters. He snuck up behind the one who was currently on top of the other and pulled him into a choke hold. Without wasting time he pulled the knife out of the man's belt and slit his throat. Before the man who was on the bottom could react he threw the knife up in the air, grabbed it by the blade and threw it into the guy's heart. The truth was both of the men were completely outmatched, Oberon had assumed they were both hired men with no prior training. He pulled the knife out and whipped it on one of the men's shirts to clean it.

He pulled away from the dead bodies without a thought and opened the first door. The sight and smell were horrific. A teenage girl who was most likely 17 was handcuffed to a bar that was welded to the wall. The room was extremely dirty with feces and urine everywhere. The girl had little to no clothes on her body, a rag or two but mostly nude. He faltered a little but knelt down next to her. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself away from him making the handcuff slide along the bar.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. Slowly he moved his hand to her mouth and pulled the white handkerchief out of her mouth. She burst out sobbing. Oberon ran out of the room and grabbed the pair of keys out of dead man's belt. He went back to the poor girl and unlocked the handcuffs. The girl embraced him while crying loudly, he could feel the tears soaking his shoulder. Oberon pulled the cloak he had off of his shoulders and wrapped it around her. He walked her out of the room and sat her down on a bench. "There might be other girls I have to go find, will you be alright here?" The girl nodded and sniffed. Oberon broke away and started to check other rooms. The first couple was empty but just as dirty as the other girls, telling him other woman had been there previously. He reached the last room and opened it. The first thing he noticed was silver hair that glowed in the dark room.

He rushed over to Syndra and uncuffed her before she could say anything. Syndra was about to say something but was stopped from tears. They embraced one another in a tight hug. Like the other girl, she cried on his shoulder. "Did they do anything to you?" He whispered without breaking the hug.

"No." She muttered through tears. A huge wave of relief went through Oberon. Oberon pulled away and set his eyes on her outfit. She was wearing different clothes from before, she had a ragged pair of shorts and shirt.

"What did they do to your clothes?" He asked while looking around to see where they were.

"They burned them."

"What? Why?" Oberon pulled his attention back to her.

"I don't know. They made me take all of my clothes off in front of them and gave me these." She said.

"So you're 100% sure they didn't do anything to you?" He asked again. She nodded and put on a smile.

"I can't believe you made it." She cried happily. "I thought for sure they would kill you."

"They tried, but while one wasn't looking I broke free. We have to go now though, no time for talk."

"Why?"

"There was another girl with you who was less fortunate. She's waiting for us, we have to bring her back to where she came from then notify the Demacian guard." Oberon grabbed her hand softly and pulled her out into the hallway where the teenager was waiting. Syndra walked up to the girl and held out her hand lightly. The girl looked at it and hesitantly held it.

"Holy shit Oberon look at your arm!" Syndra pointed at his left arm. He looked at it and found a bullet hole that went through his wrist. He didn't notice it at an until she pointed it out and even when he knew it was there he didn't feel pain. Crimson blood trickled down his arm and dropped onto the floor.

Oberon dismissed the wound right away. "Just a wound I'll fix it later, right now we need to get her home."

"No, we need to fix your up first. The last thing we want is for it to get infected." Syndra said stubbornly.

"I'm fine I swear. Come on let's get out of here." Oberon walked out of the building before Syndra could argue with him more. He heard her sigh in frustration but ignored it, it wasn't her job to worry about him. As they walked Oberon kept quite to himself, only listening to the conversation between the two girls. The questions Syndra asked were mostly basic ones like where do you live or how old are you. He decided to break there conversation when a question he wanted to ask bothered him. "How long was I out?" He asked while subconsciously rubbing the bump on his head he had gotten.

"Couple hours," Syndra said.

"They brought us here in that short amount of time?" He asked with a surprised frown. "We are probably just outside the city."

"Very close." The girl whispered. It caught Oberon off guard because of how little she talked.

"Do you know the way?" She nodded and started walking in a different direction.

 **Next chapter I will address the reviews that have built up over time so feel free to leave some!**


End file.
